Weapon Tsukuyomi
by StraightRooster
Summary: Made ruthless, and cold-hearted. Made to embrace and live in the darkness. Made to execute without failure. Made a weapon for a purpose. His purpose was his reason to live. His journey to complete his purpose introduces him to a light, his light. He is shown he is more than a weapon and that his life is more than his purpose. Will he complete his purpose or follow his light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Perfection

 **Author Note: This is my first story on this website or any website. My abilities as an author might not reach any of your expectations but I am here to learn, progress, and get better. This note is not to stop reviewers from criticizing my writing but just to give them a heads up that my abilities might not reach your expectation. I am all up for criticism as it definitely will motivate me to become better. Hopefully as the story progresses I improve to actually make you guys enjoy. Also for the pairing I really haven't decided so I am also up for suggestions and sorry for the short chapter the following chapter will definitely be longer. Another heads up Sasuke may be a bit OOC just cause I kinda of want him to interact more but he will definitely not be like Naruto. He will still be his amazing bastard self. Sorry for the ramble enjoy.**

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Darkness and quick typing was all that could be seen and heard once you stepped in the room. Though there was a source of light that come from a huge screen. As the light shined you could make an outline of a chair and also figure that occupied the chair. The sound of the entrance opening was heard which caused the dark figure to stop currently.

"Professor Madara Weapon Tsukuyomi has been treated and is ready for his purpose." One of the many scientists spoke.

"Excellent, I'll be with him shortly." Madara replies, to which the scientists sees as his cue to leave. Madara completes his work and closing his files except one. As he stands up and heads to out the room the last thing that is seen is Xavier's Institute.

Madara goes down the halls that were deadly silent of any sound except the echo of his shoes hitting the floor. Madara was a tall figure with a long spiky mane for hair and he held himself with such confidence and arrogance as he reached the training facility in his hideout.

Once he reached the destination he smirked seeing through the one-sided windows his most prized weapon getting back to work and destroying everything that came across him with ease. The figure in the room moved with such grace and inhumanly speed which in a way made sense as human was the last thing you would use to describe the figure.

Madara finished admiring his work and entered the room making Weapon Tsukuyomi come to an halt. The figure was wearing black anbu mask and gear with a sword attached to his backside of his waste. Both Madara and the figure come eye to eye neither faltering from eachother's gazes.

"It's time to complete your purpose." Was all Madara said ending the stare off and turning his back to exit. But before exiting Madara looked over his shoulder and spoke "Everyone one on this Earth will fall to us and they will see what it truly means to see Perfection with you." Thus leaving the room without a single glance back.

The figure looked towards the ground and then with quick reflexes smashed one the drones behind him through its robotic head with his hand glowing blue and eyes glowing bloody red.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone

 **A/N:** Thank you for you reviews. I intend to make chapters longer than the first. That chapter was short due to I didn't really have any idea of how exactly to start the story and how to extend the chapter in a way I wanted it to be. Other than that I just wanted clarify that this chapter was struggle due to how I had it wrote but then discarded due to how the chapter just didn't fit Sasuke in my opinion. Thus I feel this chapter I wrote was better than before and hopefully you can enjoy. Also in this story the Naruto Universe doesn't exist so obviously that means he was born in the X-Men universe. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the story except for my implemented ideas.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

'Shit' was the thought running through his head as he was fleeing away by jumping from tree to tree, and the fact that it was pouring rain was not helping his escape any easier. There was cuts and bruises all over the his body. His black gear was partly destroyed as well that you could see a big gash on the lower part of his torso. Even his face would have extremely damaged if it wasn't for his black mask taking the blow and only leaving half the mask still currently on his face. Other than the gash though the most noticeable entity on his body was his eye that was currently uncovered glowing red. It seemed to have three tomoe spinning rapidly.

He didn't know how he got in this position, but all that was on his mind was escaping his pursuers. As he was about to land on another branch a red blast that came from a distance disintegrated the branch with ease leading to a deep fall for the target. Luckily he was able to maneuver in the air and roll safely to the ground but wincing from the gash.

He quickly started dashing away only to be held by two metallic tentacles that managed to hook on his ankles and slammed him towards one of the tree in the forest. The target screamed in pain. He then turned to face to see a male with blonde colored hair and black eyes that stood above him. He looked to be six feet and eleven inches. He smirked at the dark figured and spoke. "So you can use that voice of yours. Hm those eyes of yours. I never seen anything like them."

The dark figure grunted then look quickly grabbed the blonde man's metallic tentacles and coursed lightning through his body to his hands shocking the man before him. The distraction allowed him self to be set free and managed to spin kick the tall blonde into a tree. After dealing with the tall man he proceeded to run and keep distance only to be stopped by another figure.

This figure was dressed in a brown cloak, his skin was a green color, eyes colored yellow with black pupils, and had a optical lenses on his right eye with a sort of blaster by his side. "We can continue to do this the hard way or you give up now." Spoke the cloaked figure. "Hn." Was all that was heard as the dark figure dashed towards the cloaked figure. They were now in hand to hand combat as each punch, kick, or blow of any king was blocked or dodged by both figures.

As the fight continued the green man noticed the change in eye color of the other figure from red to black. He took advantage throwing a feint left punch and then going for a roundhouse kick only for it be dodged but giving the green man enough space to pull out his blaster. A red beam came towards the black figure and he wasn't able to dodge the full blast as it only caught him in the face where the rest of his mask was.

The dark figured was down to one knee as he looked up to his pursuer, you could see his porcelain skin and now both of his onyx as the wind blew his raven hair out of his face. The green man eyes widen in shock. "You are just a mere teenage boy with such skill of that people wish they could obtain. Not only that but your eyes are cold, calculative, emotionless, and empty." The green man smirked. "Madame will be certainly pleased to have her hands on you boy."

The raven hair teen didn't respond but only glared at the man. As there was a stare off between the two, in the teen mind he was only thinking of possibilities of how to escape his current predicament.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

 **Xavier** **Mansion**

Professor Xavier was currently in are large dome-like room. He was currently using Cerebro as it gave off an alert of an mutant. Analyzing the location and the mutant. Once complete Cerebro spoke in a female robotic voice. "Identity confirmed, name Sasuke Uchiha, current location Oak Harrison Williams Woods near Bayville, New York.

Xavier took of the helmet and with a click of a button he spoke. "Prepare the Blackbird." Then he exited the room.

Xavier was then going through the mansion as he spotted Ororo, Scott, and Jean in the kitchen eating dinner. "Get ready I found another." Was all he spoke then wheeled out of the room. The three looked at each other nodded and quickly went to suit up.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

 **Back to Sasuke**

The two we still staring down at one another the green man spoke. "Name boy." it was more like a statement than a question. Sasuke couldn't hold back his smirk as he would give his name to this piece of trash. Sasuke's opponent look confused by the smirk until he saw blue lightning like needles aim straight for his head or so he thought when the needles flew way above his head . "You missed." Was his response. Only for Sasuke to point up, the man was confused till he looked towards the direction Sasuke pointed to. Before he knew it was too late and he was bombarded by tree branches.

Sasuke took this opportunity to run as his opponent was buried for the time being. 'I need to get out of these woods. If I can get out towards a city would be the best option as they wouldn't risk being identified.' Were Sasuke's thoughts as he continued to gain distance. Then he felt a pain on his leg as the same metallic tentacle from before slashed his right leg.

"You are gonna pay for what you did to me back there!" Was the blonde man from before voice. His words were laced with massive killing intent but it didn't faze Sasuke as his facial expression showed no emotion. Though his mind was worried that he might actually be captured as he leg was now injured as now his only option at best was to hide. First, he deal with this annoyance then proceed to hide.

Sasuke engaged combat once again but he wounds were definitely hindering him as he was getting beaten. He couldn't use his Sharingan as he was exhausted from it this whole chase. The metallic tentacles kept coming until Sasuke was finally wrapped by both of the mans tentacles. 'He doesn't learn.' Was Sasuke's last thought as he was about to exert lightning through his whole body only to be thrown through three whole trees knocking him unconscious. Then each tree fell one by one on top of Sasuke.

The blonde man smirked as his partner then arrived and asked. "Where is the boy?" He pointed towards the carnage. The blonde was about to get the boy from under till his partner halted him. "We need to go we have company." His partner said when he pointed to the black jet landing towards them. "We can take them!" Was the blonde's response. "No we can't risk being captured, we have already wasted enough time chasing this boy that wasn't even our initial objective. Madame would not be pleased with us being held capture. So, lets go NOW!" The green man said. "Errrrrrr, fine, but next time running will not be an option." Growled the blonde. His partner nodded and both quickly escaped before any occupants on the jet could notice. The blonde then took one glance back and thought. 'I will end your life after I end Wolverine's life.' As he evilly grinned.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

 **In Blackbird**

"Whoa what happened he Professor." Scott asked. "Yeah it looks really bad." A worried Jean said. "Indeed it looks as if there was a very gruesome fight." Xavier spoke as he analyzed the area. The jet was then landed down near the open area of destruction. "You don't think he is hurt do you?" Jean was very worried she didn't know who they were looking for but it didn't matter she was that kind hearted. "I doubt it. With this type of damage someone was bound to be hurt, but honestly the real question who was chasing him." Xavier said to the others then nodding to them to look around.

Scott inspected the damage looking for any sort of clue to where the person they we searching for was. Scott soon found blood on the ground as he looked for anymore to see if there was a trail. He then caught what seemed to be tree stacked on each other he winced when he saw blood. 'This is not good.' Was his thoughts. Scott shouted towards the others to help him with the trees. "Ororo." Was all Xavier said to her. She nodded and created strong enough whirlwind to get each tree off one by one.

What they saw was a very damaged young teen that was likely the same age as Scott and Jean. You could see plenty of cuts and bruises and blood all over his body. Sasuke was unconscious with only hit pants and boots for clothing that was left. They all looked in horror at the type of condition he was in.

"Professor is he?" She didn't finish her sentence not wanted to say the word. Xavier rolled towards the boy and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse but very weak. "No, we need to hurry he need serious medical attention." The others nodded as Scott went and carefully picked up the raven haired teen. The group went back to the jet and went home."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

 **Xavier Mansion**

Sound of birds filled the room.

Sasuke awoke staring up at a unfamiliar white ceiling.

His thoughts raced recalling to his last fight. He prepared for the worst knowing he was captured.

He then noticed a bright light coming from this rooms window and immediately thought of his escape plan. Sasuke then took in the room and found he his sword on the desk nearby. 'Why would they leave my weapon near me and a easy escape.' Was his thoughts now. Everything seemed to easy.

Sasuke stood up grabbed his sword and looked at a mirror the door. He took in his appearance seeing he was in clean clothes except for a shirt as his torso was covered in bandages. 'Where am I?' Sasuke was coming to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't captured by those two in the woods. But he still kept his guard and he heard the door creak as in a sign of opening. Quickly turned a pulled out his sword pointing it at the throat of his possible enemy once the door opened.

Onyx eyes met green. Obviously the girl was frightened when his sword was up her throat, as in one movement she could die. Sasuke heard more voice come towards this room. He quickly grabbed the redhead girl by her hand faced her back towards him with his sword still at he throat.

"Jean you oka-" Was the sentenced that didn't finish due to the sight in in front of him. Sasuke looked at the boy who had brown hair was sunglasses. Scott glared at Sasuke. "Let her go!." He shouted. As then both Xavier and Ororo have came and entered behind Scott. Both shocked to the position of Jean.

"Didn't you hear me, LET HER GO!" Scott shouted again.

Sasuke stared impassively at the boy. "Why?" Sasuke said with absolutely no emotion, as if he's been in the situation before.

"If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what, as far as I can see you can't do anything as I have your little friend here with my sword up her throat. One move and they won't only be cleaning her blood but your as well." Sasuke voice boomed with such malice interrupting Scott and making everyone else's eyes widen.

"Now that I have your attention. I am going to ask questions, and any movement or hesitation your friend will be six feet under. Am I clear." Sasuke said.

The three nodded. Scott looked at Jean's eyes as they communicated telepathically saying that everything will be okay. "Now where the hell am I." Sasuke questions were more like statements as he knew he had complete control.

Sasuke looked at the man in the wheelchair speak. "Your are at my school for gifted people to harness and control their mutant abilities."

Sasuke nodded and asked "Now who are you people and what do you want with me exactly."

Xavier spoke again calmly. "My name is Charles Xavier, this women next me is Ororo Munroe, this boy here is Scott Summers, and has the girl her name is Jean Grey. Were aren't here to hurt you we found you in the foods under trees heavily damaged and brought you back to help you as you were on the verge of death. So hopefully you could please let Jean go and we could talk this peacefully in the main room."

Sasuke listened intently trying to find any lie in his words but to him there was none. But Sasuke knew he has heard of the name Charles Xavier before he just couldn't find out why. Sasuke then stared at the other as Scott glared at him, Ororo had a worried expression, and Xavier was calm as knowing Sasuke wasn't going to do anything wrong.

Sasuke slowly let go of the girl and sheathed his sword. With a low voice. "I guess I should thank you for care." He said towards Xavier. Which then Xavier smiled. "No it wasn't me who helped you but Ororo and Jean." Sasuke nodded and turned to the Jean and Ororo and replied with a quiet thank you.

"Now that we got all of this commotion out the way, Sasuke would you kindly follow me to the main room and we could discuss in there." As Xavier and the other walked out the room only to stop and notice Sasuke was following.

He glared at Xavier. "How do you know my name?" His tone was menacing and promised pain if his question wasn't answered.

Xavier sighed, 'This young man is too guarded.' As Xavier looked Sasuke in the eyes. 'What has made him this guarded to act the way he does and made him who he is now?' Xavier thought. "Like I said follow me and I will answer all your questions.

Sasuke didn't like being ordered but for now he would suffice as the people did save his life. As he followed he heard a voice in his head 'Your purpose is here and everything will be clear soon.' The voice ended with a maniac laugh. Which made Sasuke stop and look at his surroundings quickly. The other paused and looked at Sasuke confused. Sasuke took one more look and the continued a gave a look to continue on.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Sasuke sighed he was outside on a tree branch thinking of today. Honestly he was confused on what to do. Especially after Xavier giving him the run down of how exactly he found him, and knew who he was.

But that wasn't the confusing part. What he didn't understand was how all of them could be so forgiving and that Xavier actually gave him the option to stay here. Sasuke thought of the offer for hours and well as you can tell he is still here. He felt as he was in debt to them for saving his life but that wasn't the only reason. The voice, what is said influenced his decision. After the voice saying his purpose was here he felt the urge to automatically stay.

Sasuke sighed again what done was done. He closed his eyes only to reopen them when a female voice spoke. "You know you seemed to sigh a lot." Sasuke gave a sideways glance to the owner of the voice.

It was the redhead girl, her name was... Jean, yeah. Sasuke then closed his once again ignoring her presence as she sat down next him under the tree.

'What is up with all these people bothering him.' He thought with annoyance. How could she simply sit next to him and talk to him as if they were good friends. I mean hours ago he had her in a life or death situation.

"Sasuke." Jean said looking at the young man her age. Well she assumed he was seventeen like her. As she looked at him should couldn't help but blush at him being shirtless. But she was quickly snapped out of her stare when he responded. "Hn."

"Um, well Ms. Munroe told me to come get you as it getting late and well knowing you haven't ate all day and well we made dinner." He opened one eye and glanced her direction as she wasn't even facing him when talking, he raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He then stood and walked back towards the mansion.

He stopped and gave her a look that said 'You coming or what.'

She looked up at him and quickly got up to catch up with him as they entered the mansion.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"Sasuke." A voice in his head rang.

"Hn." He responded, currently on his one thousandth push up... on one had.

"There is someone I liked you and the other too meet someone, please come inside." Was Xavier's response.

Sasuke slowly rose and stretched his body before grunting of how much of annoyance that Xavier was a telepath, and how he wasn't here to meet new people or make any friends.

Sasuke entered the mansion and went to the study to see everyone and the newcomer who was in a brown cloak. The brown cloak triggered the memory of the green man and so he glared.

"Good all of you are here!" Smiled Professor Xavier. He then turned to the cloaked figure. "This is Kurt Wagner. He will be staying in the institute like all of you. Also, like all of you he is a mutant but his mutation is also more physical nature. Xavier introduced.

Scott held out his hand introduced himself. "Hey Kurt, I'm Scott." He pointed to Jean and then Sasuke. "That's Jean and that's Sasuke."

Kurt then moved to take Scott's hand with his own blue furry hand. This caused Scott to look surprised, which then lead to Kurt puling away his hand thinking Scott was afraid of his mutation. Sasuke looked on with indifference.

Xavier then went on saying how he was explaining to Kurt about the institution. Kirk then looked at Sasuke and held out his hand. Sasuke looked towards then hand then to Xavier.

"I prefer not to have my time training be wasted Xavier. I have told you once I not here to make friends." Sasuke then glared and left the room. Kurt looked down.

"Hey Kurt don't be bother by him he is always like that." Scott smiled. Kurt smiled back as both him and Jean asked what he could do.

Xavier looked at Sasuke through the window with a frown. 'Why do you push people who want to be your friends?'

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Sasuke was back under the tree in front of the institute.

He looked on up towards the sky. He has been here for hours as both Scott and Jean left for school earlier.

He sighed as he was going to be attending there as well. He really was starting to regret his decision, but then where would he go.

Why did that voice tell him to stay and that his purpose was here. It made know sense. He felt as he should know but he just couldn't figure it out.

Sasuke dismissed all thoughts and went inside to go train in the danger room. He had Xavier show him how to set it up earlier, and increase the level of difficulty if needed. As the training begun. Tentacles and guns popped out shooting blasts directly at him Sasuke closed his eyes focusing before opening his eyes showing that he activated his Sharingan.

Everything went slow, everything was clear to him. Now in one motion in jumped in the air gracefully, and maneuvered body to where he was between the blasts fired at him. He then pulled his blade, with a smirk on his face dashed towards the turrets slicing them with his now lightning coat blade.

Sasuke continued dodging and destroying each turret, tentacle blaster. He continued till he completed the training course. He decided to leave the danger room until he heard a poof. He heard the alarms go off and two voices one was familiar but not the other.

"Ah! where are?" questioned Kurt

"How should I know? Your brought us here." Was the unknown voice.

The two had faces of shock when there was a beam fired at them and had to dodge a metallic slicer. The two began a dance of dodge beams, slicers that were trying to kill them. Kurt was currently on a wall until he was hit by a machine making him grunt in pain. He then teleported only to be a laser pointed to the direct spot he teleported too.

"Oh no." Kurt whispered as the laser machine was about to shoot at his direction Sasuke appeared and sliced the machine in two. Kurt gasped as he was now falling down towards the ground only to be stopped. He was now floating in the air as he looked around he saw Jean. "You!" he gasped.

Sasuke ignored their conversation and went back to destroying the lasers, slicers, and turrets. He saw Scott blowing up the other machines. He went back to focus only to see Kurt teleport and unplug a machine from its power source thinking it would help. Only to backfire and shoot sporadically through the whole room. Sasuke grew annoyed each second. How dumb could they be was his thoughts.

Sasuke then looked towards the machine aiming his hand towards it. Everyone around watched in awe as he hand glowed blue and made a sound of chirping birds. They then saw how Sasuke was able to manipulate the lightning in his hand and shoot several needles destroying the last machine.

"Cool!" Kurt beamed.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" Shouted a weary Todd. As he was about to leave only to be stopped as his suit was pinned by blue glowing needles. Todd was scared as he struggled to get free by trying to grab the blue needle only to be shocked and groaned in pain. Todd then looked up to be only to me glowing red eyes. He cowered in fear. "Please man, let me go. I won't do anything again, I promise." Sasuke stared blankly before pointing his blade at his neck. Todd gulped and closed his eyes in fear.

"Aye let him go runt." Was a voice familiar to the others. 'Logan' Xavier thought with a smile. Sasuke only stared his red eyes showing no emotion.

"Sasuke let him go." Xavier's voiced echoed through the room. Sasuke turned and glared at Xavier. Everyone else could now see his red eyes and stared. Sasuke with out looking back took the needles out the wall letting Todd go to which he quickly left.

Sasuke left the room. "Annoying." was the last word he said.

Xavier sighed "Looks like Todd isn't ready to join us." As his thoughts go to Sasuke only to be interrupted.

"Professor." Jean spoke. "Why is Sasuke like that, so cold, emotionless, he looked dead when I looked into his eyes. He always wants to be alone." Jean whispered sadly. This caused Xavier to frown as everyone else looked towards Xavier as well. "I don't know. Only Sasuke know the answer to that. All we can do is wait and hope."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

 **That is all for this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I would love to see your reviews on see your ideas and thoughts of what I could do better.  
** **Other than I would like if you guys suggest the pairing for Sasuke. I have an idea who but at the same time I'm not sure just yet only time can tell. Thank you for reading.**

 **~Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Curse or Gift

 **A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. Now it's time I answer some questions.

 **Sasuke's Mutant Abilities: Changes can still be made.**

 **Sharingan -** Stating the obvious Sasuke has his Sharingan in which enhances perception, and reaction timing. Enables him to read lips, mimic movements, anticipate opponent's next move, and photographic memory. The Sharingan can also cast illusions and control the opponent to which they follow the user's wishes, though this can only occur through direct eye contact, and in order to keep control of the opponent or illusion Sasuke has to maintain focus. If his focus is disrupted the illusions will fade as well as control of the opponent. Sasuke also cannot copy other mutants abilities as in my opinion would honestly make him more broken than he already is. Also the Sasuke's Sharingan can deactivate due to extreme exhaustion and also overuse. So if he were to overuse it or being extremely exhausted like in chapter 2 his abilities will slowly degrade till it eventually deactivates.

 **Creation and Manipulation of Lightning –** Sasuke is able to create lightning and manipulate it through his body. Basically like in normal Naruto as to what he can with Chidori. Also he can coat his sword with the lightning as shown before. Same with the Sharingan if he extremely exhausted he would likely not be able to create lightning.

 **Healing Factor –** Essentially he will be able to heal faster than ordinary humans can, similar to Wolverine's but definitely not even close Wolverine's healing abilities, and doesn't this doesn't affect his aging process. He also isn't immune to illnesses, poisons, or drugs, like Wolverine is.

That is pretty much it when it comes to his abilities for now as there can be possible changes and such as the story continues.

 **Pairing:** For the pairing I consider before starting this story not to add a pairing as it would be difficult and well it could be an option now but I think it would be highly unlikely at this point. Also I wasn't going to forward any romances as I wanted their actual connections with his possible significant other to start slow off with developing bonds and not force anything. I honestly didn't plan to put any actual romance till far later through the story. Sasuke's significant other is still to be considered but I intend to make interactions with characters to make the possible suggestion pairings able to proceed to more. But things can still change throughout this story so not everything is guarantee.

 **Now I am following the episodes currently and tend to do so but there will be points where I implement my own ideas to fit my plans in this story. Hopefully I was able to answer the questions to your expectations. Again thank you for your reviews and suggestion. I will deeply considering future plans and hopefully make this story enjoyable to the very end.**

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Sasuke's Dream**

 _"Sasu sweetie, come downstairs for dinner." A middle aged woman with long raven hair shouted. In an instance small rushed footsteps could be heard._

 _"I'm here mother, what are we have for dinner?" A small raven haired boy that looked to be five asked in such innocence. Sasuke's mother smiled. "Spaghetti, would you like extra sauce on yours Sasu." The raven haired nodded vigorously knowing that he would be eating one of his favorite meals._

 _A sound of door opening in living room was heard. This caused the little Sasuke to quickly rush towards the door to greet his idol. "Welcome home father!" Sasuke shouted excitedly. His father had finally come back from his business trip._

 _The young boy pounced on his father. "I missed you too Sasuke." His father laughed and picked up his son and placed him on his back. Sasuke held on for his piggy back ride. They were now back into the kitchen as Sasuke jumped off and went to set the table as his parents were going to get all mushy mushy. Obviously to a little kid that was just a nasty act._

 _The families of three were now at the dinner table enjoying their dinner. As Sasuke's father told him about his adventure. Well that was what Sasuke thought it was as he still didn't get the concept of work just yet. But, that didn't matter as you could see the sense of joy in the little boy's eyes of his father's tale. Everything was perfect to Sasuke. He had a family that loved him and that he loved just as much. 'Nothing could ruin this.' The little boy naively thought._

 _The family finished dinner, and cleaned up. Little Sasuke was currently brushing his teeth, his raven hair wet from his bath he previously took. He would never say it to his father due to his pride, but he needed his mother's help to actually take a bath. Once Sasuke finished brushing his teeth he quickly ran to his room grabbed a book from his shelf, and then jumped up on his bed. He then settled under his blanket and held the book in his hand waiting for his father to read to him._

 _Sasuke's bedroom door opened as his father entered. Sasuke looked up and smiled. After about twenty minutes his father finished the book that was the common superhero saving the world type of book. Sasuke yawned as his eyes were slowly shutting but he forced himself to ask his father one question before he went to bed._

 _"Father?" He tiredly spoke. "Yes Sasuke." Sasuke's father looked towards his son, his happiness, life and joy. "If superheroes are supposed to be good, why are people scared of them and say their powers are cursed?" Sasuke tiredly glanced at his father for an answer. His father scratched his head trying to think of how to exactly answer his son's question._

 _"Well son people are just scared of what they don't know, and their powers are not curses but gifts. It's only a curse if the person doesn't use them right." His father answered trying to dumb it down enough for a five year old to understand._

 _Sasuke seemed satisfied with the answer and shut his eyes. Before he fell to deep sleep Sasuke opened one eye and glanced at his father. "I love you and mom, dad. Goodnight." After that all could be heard was the peaceful breathing of the little raven._

 _"We both love you too Sasuke." His father patted his son's head affectionately and kissed his forehead. Standing turning of the lamp light the proud father walked towards the door, and before exiting he looked back to the joy of his life. "I will always love you, and no matter what you I will be proud." His father whispered before silently shutting the door._

 _Suddenly the dream changed. Now on the floor was a seven year old Sasuke on his knee. His eyes were continuously gushing out tears. He in front of him, his onyx eyes pained, saddened, and angered._

 _In front of the seven year old were both his mother, and father. They were lying lifelessly on the ground surround in a puddle of their own blood with. Sasuke clenched his fists and punched the wooden floor rapidly. He shut his and looked down to his knees. No sound was heard or made only silence._

 _"WHY!?" Shouted the little raven haired boy as he then furiously hit the floor again and again. He looked up and stared at the object in front of him and between his parents. Though, this time there was a change. Sasuke picked up the sword that was lying in front of him._

 _The sword was quite beautiful but yet disgusting. The handle was black but there was his family crest symbol at the end of the handle. The blade was a fine blade but the problem was that there was blood. The blood of his parents stained the swords blade dripping slowly down the blade. Sasuke eyes glared towards his parents then the blade where he could see his reflection. The young raven stares at the reflection only to see no difference in his appearance. Except this time his eyes were red with one black tomoe spinning wildly._

"Huh." Panted the seventeen year old raven as he sat up and wide awake from his dream. Sweat was running down his face towards his naked torso. He looked to the side at his sword and saw the Uchiha symbol hanging off the handle. Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He reopened his eyes to see the symbol still there. Picking up the sword he threw it towards his bedroom door with such force that the sword was now halfway through the door.

Currently glaring at the object he heard the sound of wheelchair. The sound stopped outside his room, and his door opened revealing a worried Professor Xavier. "Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke nodded his head heavily taking deep breathes due to his moment of rage.

"If there is anything bothering you know you can always come to me for help. I consider everyone here family after all." Xavier then look towards the door pull Sasuke's sheathed sword out of the door and then faced back to Sasuke.

After mentioning the word 'family' Sasuke's angered started to rise and he was breathing faster and looked up towards Xavier activating his Sharingan. Xavier eyes widen at Sasuke sudden use of his ability. Xavier was about to speak until he notice the room changing.

Xavier looked around noticing that he was in an empty house it seemed to be pouring outside as you could hear the rain hit the roof. He paused as he heard sniffling he turned towards the direction and spotted a young boy with raven hair that had spikes on the back.

Xavier rolled towards the boy. "Are you ok?" Xavier concerned for the young boy. His eyes then widen as lightning clashed due to the lightning creating a light source temporarily. This allowed Xavier to see the puddle of blood and two lifeless bodies covered in blood. He then noticed the sword as between the two bodies. But what caught his eyes was the symbol on the bottom of the handle. 'It's the same as Sasuke's.'

"Sasuke is tha-" Xavier was interrupted as he felt a pain in his chest he looked down to see the young boy with the sword that now pierced his chest. The boy had the same ruby red eyes as Sasuke but only this time with one tomoe spinning. Xavier coughed blood shocked. 'This must be another of his abilities.' Xavier concluded.

With enough focus and force Xavier dispelled the illusion. Xavier was panting as sweat soon traveled down his head. He then looked towards Sasuke who seemed to now be on his knees with both hands covering his eyes.

Xavier came to a conclusion of what Sasuke showed him. A sad expression took over his face as he wheeled towards the broken down teen and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke it's ok." Xavier could only give sympathy to the young man whose parents were murdered. Who he didn't know but he wasn't going to pry if Sasuke wasn't ready.

"Sasuke I think its best you not go to school tomorrow." There was no response of course. "I was planning going to meet up with another mutant I found with Jean. You are welcomed to come." Again there was no response from the raven teen. Xavier gave a reassuring squeeze before leaving to give Sasuke privacy.

The sound of a door click close was heard. Sasuke stood looked back up and went to the mirror. That dream was a constant in his life and no matter how many time he experienced tears never dropped from his eyes.

Slowly walking back towards the bed he lied down. The raven teen stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes. "Why?" Were the words that left his mouth before being consumed by the darkness.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Blackbird**

"Professor why just me and Sasuke, what about the others?" Jean questioned and then looking towards the raven teen who looked deep in thought. "Well you can relate to this girl Jean and Sasuke would be just a helpful." Xavier words all true but hid another reason for Sasuke currently joining.

"What about the other one in the foster home?" Jean looking deep in thought. "Ah. Yes Lance Alvers let me deal with him. Right now Kitty will be yours and Sasuke's main priority. Remember both of you are models of what we are offering. No pressure." Xavier looked confident.

Jean laughed and whispered. "To think I missed a nice relaxing midterm for this. They were now at the location and started to land. The Blackbird was in stealth mode to hide as they approached the Pryde's family home.

They walked up towards the door as Xavier knocked. They patiently waited for an answer. The door opened revealing obviously both the mother and father of Kitty Pryde. Xavier gave the rundown of knowing Kitty's abilities.

"What are you talking about, and how do you know Kitty." The responded mother looking worried for her daughter. "Please may we come in for a moment we'll answer all your questions and anything." Jean was the interrupted by the father. "Excuse me miss you can talk to us out here." Sasuke glared at the man getting highly annoyed. He was contemplating on using his Sharingan to persuade him otherwise. 'No, Sasuke we can and will do this without any manipulation.' Xavier sternly said telepathically. 'Hn, fine. But Stay Out Of My Head.' Sasuke responded emphasizing each word.

"Very well I you know how Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply just want to help her through it. So why don't you tell us about her last night." Xavier looked calm towards the parents. Both parents gasped. "Last night is none of your business. Now please just leave us alone." Both parents entered their home and closing the door leaving the conversation at that.

"Hn, you should of just let me control him. It would have been way easier." Sasuke then kicked of the wood post. "No Sasuke that will make the situation worst in the long run. Now you two will need to make contact with Kitty directly at her school. "Whatever." He looked towards Jean "Let hurry and make this quick."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Kitty's High School**

Both Sasuke and Jean arrived at the school. Sasuke turned his Sharingan on looking for Kitty due to his Sharingan give him photographic memory. As students scatted all over the school he sighed reverting his eyes back from ruby red to onyx.

"Did you find her?" Jean glanced at Sasuke. "No." Sasuke then started walking towards the school. He looked over his shoulder. "Let split up just contact me telepathically if you find her." Sasuke bluntly said. "Alright Sasuke." Jean smiled he was talking more which was good. Sasuke then went into the horde of students disappearing from Jean sight.

'Annoying.' Sasuke thought as he entered the school. Girls were giving him affectionate looks. Some drooled as if he was a piece of meat. Worst of all they were whispering about love at first sight bull shit. He was really regretting actually coming along. It was bad enough at his high school and a day off from his fan girls was always a good thing but it seems luck wasn't on his side.

The bell ring as all the students started heading towards class. He sighed knowing he was going have to wait due to the fact she could possibly be in class and him not being a student here limited him. Sasuke turned the corner of the hall.

Right when he turned he felt a body crash into his chest. Sasuke reacted quickly catching the clumsy idiot who managed to bump into him before they could fall. "OW. Hey watch where you're going." The person didn't finish their sentence as they stared up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down and took a look at the idiot. It was a girl long brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and had layers that frame her face and also light blue eyes. "You are Kitty Pryde correct." Sasuke stated more than questioned.

Kitty cheeks turned red as she took in his facial features of the guy in front of her. She then got out of his grip. "Yes and how do you know my name?" She question wearily as her last encounter with Lance Alvers freaked her out.

"Good you are coming with me." Sasuke then grabbed Kitty's arm dragging her with him. "Hey! Let go of me! I don't even know who you are." Kitty was now kicking trying to stop Sasuke. Sasuke then turned glaring. "Look I know what you are and I am here to help you out so if you simply comply we can get out of her easier." Kitty eyes widen. "You just like the other guy you're a freak." She shouted as she suddenly phased pass Sasuke and started running.

Sasuke eyes widen for second. He definitely didn't see that coming. Sasuke grunted before starting to chase Kitty until he something grey was thrown at him. Sasuke caught it the object out of the corner from his eye and quickly evaded the object that seemed to be stone.

Sasuke changed his gaze towards the direction of where it was thrown from. He eyes met another pair whose were brown. Sasuke took in the appearance of the new comer. He had dark brown hair that was long, taller than Sasuke himself, had a muscular frame and tan-olive skin color.

"I don't know who you think you are pretty boy but I wouldn't go after." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. "Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke tone was emotionless and it made Lance shiver but he shook it off. "Then you are going to have to deal with me pretty boy. You wouldn't want to get the pretty face of yours messed up now." Lance threatened.

Sasuke laughed at his threat. This caused Lance to raise an eyebrow this time. Sasuke then smirked. "Trust me you wouldn't land a single hit on me." Lance growled at Sasuke's comment. Lance then lunged towards and aimed a punch at his face. Sasuke simply ducked under his arm then sweeping Lance by the legs. "Oh you are going to pay for that!" Lance quickly got back up charging recklessly as Sasuke evaded each blow with ease.

Lance angered only increased as he saw Sasuke's smirk. "You know in a fight I'm pretty sure you supposed actually land a hit on your opponent." Sasuke commented side stepping Lance again. Lance was now fuming as then the school was starting to shake. Piece of stone we getting lifted from the ground and aimed directly at Sasuke. 'Ah so he has geological manipulation.' Sasuke thought ducking another wave of stone.

Sasuke grunted in his mind as he was wasting time looking for Kitty again. Sasuke decided to rush towards Lance dodging everything thrown at him. Lance was surprised at how easily pretty boy was dodging everything. He was about to kick it up a notch until he fell to a knee gaining a headache due to overuse of his abilities. Sasuke took advantage and kicked Lance in the chest sending him towards the lockers. Lance groaned as Sasuke decided to look for Jean quickly and search for Kitty together.

Sasuke went outside. He searched around the whole school until he reached the field for P.E. He then saw Kitty in his sight. As he was about to quickly approach he felt another shake of the ground. Sasuke looked for the brown hair guy from earlier. No sign of him until he saw him up on a building. He then sent his focus back to Kitty only to see her run into Jean and run off.

Sasuke sighed and went towards Jean. "We should get her." He spoke earning a nod from the red head.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Theater Room**

Both Jean and Sasuke entered the theater witnessing Kitty stumble and freak over her mutant abilities. As Kitty was distracted they slowly approached her. "Kitty." Jean voice broke out startling the brunette. Kitty looked at their direction scared. "Kitty are you alright." Jean spoke trying to calm Kitty down. Kitty was backing away from them. "Leave me alone." She said looking towards Sasuke.

"Kitty calm down, we are just here to talk please." Kitty looked towards the two and sighed. "Fine but just keep your distance. I don't want to be dragged somewhere by someone I don't know." She glared at Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke glared back.

"Look we know what is going on." "No you don't know anything." Kitty shouted at Jean. "Neither does he." Glaring at Sasuke. "Or that creepy guy out there either." "Who Lance forget about him this is about you and your wonderful new gift." Jean spoke only for Kitty to yell. "I don't have any gifts this curse." This time it was Sasuke who spoke catching both Kitty's and Jean's attention. "Your gift isn't a curse. It only a curse if you choose to use it as one." Sasuke face grimaced at the flashback of his father's words.

Jean nodded agreeing with Sasuke. "Yes let us help you understand it together." Their words rung in Kitty's head before she snapped. "Look I don't want of it's like hard enough just being normal you know!"

"How is your life hard?" Sasuke questioned. Kitty turned her gaze back to him. "As far as I know you still have a family who actually cares for you wellbeing and they don't hate you for having you gift. They wanted to protect when we came to your home. So explain to me how is your life hard." Sasuke glared.

"You wouldn't understand." Kitty said crossing her arms. "Then make us understand." Interjected Jean. "Do you get pushed around in your locker, or get made fun of everyday just for being who you are!" Kitty shouted. "No but-"Jean was interrupted by Kitty. "Then you could never possibly understand how I feel!"

"Your right I couldn't possibly understand, but what I do understand is that you worry too much about what other think of you. Why should you care what they think of you." Sasuke looked a Kitty and continued. "There are other people lives that are far worse than yours but I bet you didn't know that because you're too much of an idiot to understand." "Sasuke I think that's enough." Jean spoke.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled. "Look Kitty I want you to watch me for a second please." Kitty was staring at the ground in deep thought before you looked up towards Jean. Jean the used her telekinetic power to lift the brown mask from Kitty's hands and move it back in place on the wall.

"Oh how'd you do that?" Jean walked up to Kitty placing a hand on her shoulder. "The same way you can go through walls. Just like you one morning I woke up and I had this power and trust me I hated it just like you."

Kitty looked at Jean before slapping her hand of her shoulder. "I don't believe you this is a trick!" Kitty said. "Jean looked to the side. "You do believe me because of my other ability I can read your thoughts." Kitty held her head shaking it side to side. "No, just leave me alone." "No Kitty wait." But just as Jean spoke she ran out the door.

"Piece of advice red and pretty boy I'm the only friend that girls going to need so back just back yourself off." Lance said poking Jean as he was about to shove her out the way Sasuke grab his hand throwing towards the door Kitty left through. "You need to back off before you end up six feet under." Sasuke glared as his eyes turned ruby red. Lance gasped before getting up and quickly leaving. "What are we going to do Sasuke?" Jean was frustrated. "We will get to her. I saw the look in her eyes she believes us but is in self-denial." Sasuke then started heading towards the door with Jean in tow.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **To Xavier**

"Sounds like Lance could be trouble. If he bonds with Kitty we may not be able to reach her." Xavier rolled out the building. "I agree and he is reaching her." Jean responded on the phone. "I don't want to lose her whatever obstacles get in the way just remember they can be overcome. Xavier out." Xavier ended the phone call.

Xavier looked down the set of stairs. "Oh some obstacles are more irritating than others."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **To Lance and Kitty**

Lance was walking beside the walls of an office building until he was stopped by a voice. "How do you take control?" Kitty walked towards Lance. Lance walked towards Kitty as well. "By admitting something no one wants cop to. That we are outsiders and that there is something wrong with us." Lance replied as Kitty looked down tears dripping from her face. "Hey don't fret it you have to embrace it. The way I see it is that fate dealt us winner cards if we play them together." Lance lifted Kitty's chin trying to cheer her up. Kitty turned her head to side.

"Nothing is making any sense." She said looking doubtful. "That is why I'm here to light you a path. The first steps lead to right into that office." Lance faced Kitty towards the office. Kitty stepped up and phased inside the office.

Kitty went towards the office door excitedly knowing you did it. She opened the door for Lance. "Did you see me did you?" She asked turning around. "Yeah Kitty, and how did it feel." Lance closed the door then faced Kitty. "Oh it was like totally unbelievable." Kitty then hugged Lance. "You're making it yours Kitty. Once you own nothing can own" Lance wrapped his arms around her. They pulled apart smiling.

Lance then went towards the desk. He hopped on the computer and went typing away as Kitty simply watched him. Lance then finished taking the disc out of the computer laughing. "Test answers present and accounted for."

"That's what this is about. Cheating really. "Kitty raised her voice. "Lance turned to face Kitty and retorting. "Hey this crummy school uses these kinds of tests to keep us down Kitty and now no more. We take control now lets modify some test grade. Pryde, P-r-y-d-e." "No!" Kitty shouted pulling Lance from the chair and of the computer.

Lance then held both of Kitty's arms by the wrist. "Look there is no victim here; we're just evening the score." Lance was trying to convince Kitty. "This doesn't feel right. I've changed my mind I want to go." Kitty said quickly.

Lance stopped Kitty from leaving. "Whoa, whoa what are you doing come on Kitty." Lance tried again. Then the office door opened a voice caught their attention. "Let go of my daughter." Kitty's dad was at the door with her mother, Jean, and Sasuke behind him.

Kitty's dad charged at Lance. "Far enough old man." Lance then started shaking the building as the book shelf fell over and onto Kitty's dad. "No stop!" Kitty shouted at Lance trying to stop him. "They're just trying to confuse you Kitty." Lance got hold of Kitty's wrist and dragged her with him. "We are out of here." Lance put his hand up and started cracking the wall.

"Kitty please we can work through this together." Kitty's mother said worried. "Jean help Kitty's dad I'll get Kitty and Lance." Sasuke said looking towards Jean getting a nod. "Let go of me Lance." Kitty complained.

"We're in control now, we make our own way." Lance finished then made a hole through the wall. Jean started using her telekinetic power to get the shelf off of Mr. Pryde. Sasuke quickly dashed at having enough.

Sasuke pushed Lance's hand off Kitty then throwing series of strikes at Lance. Kitty's dad then started apologized to Kitty. Only for Lance to shout towards Kitty. "Forget them, this place is coming down. The whole building was coming down. Pieces of the roof were now collapsing. Sasuke ran to stop Lance from creating further damage but had to dodge parts of the ceiling coming down.

Sasuke looked towards the others. "Jean!" He shouted. "I know." As Jean started using the telekinetic force as shield preventing anything from landing on her and the parents. Lance then got a hold of Kitty. "If you go with him you won't have a gift but a curse." Sasuke spoke towards Kitty maintaining balance and rolling to avoid large pieces of stone.

"Kitty listen to him!" "Please sweetheart we love you." Her parent shouted. "There too late you with me now." Lance dragged Kitty towards the hole he made. "No I am not!" Kitty phased her arm out of Lance and started running towards the others.

Sasuke could only smirk as he looked at Lance straight in the eyes. Lance was angered a decided to collapse the whole building. Sasuke activated his Sharingan evaded the rocks coming down and went to grab Kitty.

Sasuke got hold of her wrist and pulled her down onto the ground him above her as the building collapsed on top of them. Lance ran after they were coved to avoid any damage to himself. Half of the theater building plus the office collapsed. Jean still with her force field around her and Kitty's parents had a worried expression.

'Jean your powers you need to use them.' Jean heard Xavier's voice in her head. 'I'm trying but.' Xavier interrupted her. 'Just focus and keep your mind clear I will assist you.' Jean frowned. 'But Kitty and Sasuke.' Jean responded. 'Keep your mind clear.' Xavier retorted.

Kitty's parents were shocked and held onto each other. Under the pile of rocks Sasuke grunted in pain. He opened his eyes to see Kitty's. Ruby red met light blue. "Err, Kitty you need to phase us out of here." Sasuke grunted. "I can't do it I'm scared." Tears were now running down her face.

"Dammit look at me Kitty. You can and you will do it. I believe in you and it's time you believe in yourself." Sasuke said and wiped the tears of her face as more and more rocks were piling on. Kitty looked into Sasuke's eyes and nodded you grabbed Sasuke's hand and focused.

She then phased both her and Sasuke through all the rocks and rubble into the open. She opened her. "Wow I did it." Kitty was amazed as she then pulled Sasuke into a hug. He grunted in pain but quickly pulled Kitty towards the others. Her parents were amazed that she survived.

She hugged her parents. "Now hurry everyone grab onto me I'll get us out." Kitty instructed as everyone did so.

Outside the building was Xavier his eyes focused on the collapsed building hoping his students would make it. Xavier smiled as he saw he phase not only herself but her parents, Jean, and Sasuke. "Yes Kitty it's a gift and you have used it well." Xavier spoke towards the group coming towards him.

Kitty nodded and looked at her parents. "Mom and dad I'm so sorry. These people like want to help me I trust them. " Kitty said happily. "I know sweetie and so do I." Her father responded. Sasuke on the other hand was dusting himself off. "Professor I think we have things to talk about." Kitty's father looked towards Xavier.

As Xavier, Jean and Kitty's parents were discussing. Kitty walked towards Sasuke with a smile. "Thank you." Kitty was now looking up at Sasuke. Both now staring at one another as it was silent. "For what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Without you I don't think I would have been able to do it." Kitty said with her arms behind her back kicking her feet against the ground. Sasuke looked up at the sky. "You didn't need me. Everything was all you. You just needed a little push." Sasuke decided to sit stare and stare up at the stars.

Kitty joined him. "You know we didn't get off very good to begin with." She looked at Sasuke holding her hand towards him. "My names Kitty Pryde and I hope we can be good friends." Sasuke was kind of surprised as he stared at her hand contemplating on what to do. He then met her eyes grabbed her hand. "Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you Kitty." Sasuke said turning back towards the sky. His thought lingered to the word 'friends'. 'Could he have friends? Did he even want any?' Were his thoughts as his gazed followed a shooting star.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **On A Hill near the School**

Lance looked towards the destruction he caused. Cops were surrounding everywhere. He then turned around to make a leave. He was backing up until he came to a halt at the sound of a women's voice. Lance turned his head. "I'd say you blown your chances at this school haven't you." A woman with short dark brown hair, also wearing a suit and glasses. "You are?" Lance replied wearily.

"I'm your new adviser. I have made an opening for you at Bayville High and I have much to teach you in. My Avalanche." The women spoke, as her appearance changed to now red hair and blue skin.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X 

**Finished I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More of this story is to come.  
**

 **~Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runaway Rogue

 **A/N:** Glad for the helpful reviews, and that everyone is enjoying the story. Now it's time to address the future of this story. Currently I have been able to make chapters come to a daily basis. I plan to continue this trend for a couple more days until my break is over. Once school starts coming around I most likely will be uploading a chapter every 2-3 days. This also isn't a guarantee thing either but it's the most plausible one. Now onward to the possibilities of adding more to Sasuke's abilities.

 **Adding Rinnegan Abilities:** Honestly it's up for debate to me. I feel currently Sasuke is balance but I do plan to evolve Sasuke's abilities in the future. Will he evolve to having his Rinnegan abilities? Well that will remain to be seen. I definitely had put this in consideration and actually have a plan for future abilities for Sasuke to be implemented. But currently right now new abilities will less likely be introduced in Season 1. I would say this would either happen in between the end of Season 2 or the beginning of Season 4. Basically Rinnegan abilities is definitely not out of the question for Sasuke but can't be guaranteed either.

Again I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Thanks again for the love and support and enjoy.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Mississippi**

Outside of a school dance was and young teen girl. She looked to be around the age of fifteen or sixteen. She had short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. Her eyes were grey with a pale skin complexion, and currently had purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top; she also wore a short black leather skirt with black leggings. Her neck and wrists were coved with what looked to be collars. Black gloves covered her hands that appeared to come off easily if she chose to take them off.

The Goth like girl was standing on a deck overlooking the sunset. Being too occupied to notice two boys come outside. It seemed one of the boys was encouraging the other too ask the lonely girl to a dance. The blonde haired boy named Cody Robbins approaches the girl turns towards the boy. "You need something?" The girl asked in a southern accent.

"Uh dance, I mean would you like to dance with me." Stuttered Cody. "I'm really just hanging out here." She bluntly put it. Cody looked down sadly. "Ok why not one dance couldn't harm anyone." She said towards Cody. As all three then went inside.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **House in Mississippi**

In the house was a woman with black shades, brown hair in a green shirt with pants, and she held a cane. The woman gasped as she started seeing images of Rogue dancing. She saw her fall to the ground and as Cody was about to help her up the image stopped. "No don't touch. Oh my dear child." Said the woman who was called Destiny. As she saw the image of his hand grabbing Rogue's arm.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **At the Dance**

Students were dancing enjoying the music and having a blast. Rogue seemed to be having a good time as Cody danced near Rogue but kept his distance. Cody's friend then told him to get closer and shoved Cody towards Rogue. This action caused Rogue to hit the ground and Cody land on top.

Cody quickly got up apologizing and the getting a hold of her arm. Then suddenly both were freaking out from the contact. Rogue pulled her arm back. Cody then fell backwards hitting the floor and going unconscious. Everyone around gasped at the situation.

Suddenly Rogue was getting memories of Cody's life. The images the stopped as Rogue rubbed her head. "My head, why am I seeing these images of him? What's happening to me?" Rogue looked down at her hands. "What am I? Who am I?" She asked to particularly no one. Rogue was scared and confused.

Cody's friend went down to the ground shaking Cody. "Hey Cody what wrong?" He then glanced towards Rogue. "What did you do to him?" The guy said towards Rogue. Rogue then started running towards the exit. Cody's friend went to block the exit only. Rogue saw images of Cody and his skills as a football player. Using the same skills she shoved the guy out her way and sprinted away from the dance.

"Whoa I thought only Cody had moves like that" The guy was rubbing his head on the ground.

At Destiny's house she was on the phone. "That's not what I said." Destiny told the person on the line. Destiny continued. "I see pathways probabilities. I predicted what form her mutant powers would take not when they would manifest." Destiny then faced photos of her and Rogue. "Yet I did take precautions. The phony skin condition the way she dressed. She's a teenage girl I couldn't keep her isolation." Destiny sighed. "Of course you're coming. I know and the other's Xavier's team they're coming too."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier's Mansion**

Man dressed in all black came through an air vent in the attic. "Impressive you got past the automated defenses by using the air vents but you went get past me." Storm said as she then used her powers to force wind to open the window to get the man in black.

The man quickly went back up the air vent dodging the incoming wind. The man was now crawling through the vent. "Testing me hm. All right then. It's time you remember why the call me Storm." Storm then went in the air calling in winds and lightning and then changing the currents to have water the go in the air vents.

The water flushed out the black dressed figure towards the danger room. "Flushed and the forecast isn't good." Storm's voice boomed to the danger room from the control room. The figure went to jump towards Storm only to be shot midair by ice knocking him towards the wall and then freezing him on the ground.

The figure grunted. "Now that was cold." The figure the thawed himself out the ice. "Then lets warm you up." Storm pushed a button which caused a machine to come out and shoot a green beam towards the man. Wolverine dodged the blast jumping on top of the machine and used his adamantium claws stabbing through the core of the machine. This caused electricity to blast out and blowing up.

Wolverine flipped in the air landing with parts of his clothing now being torn. "Got any other part tricks." Wolverine gruffly said. Only for another machine to come out the center with slicers and spinning wildly.

Wolverine jumped avoiding the slicers and then charged towards the center of the machine. Using his claws he stabbed at the machine tearing the wiring and backing away. As he did so Xavier's voice boomed. "Stop Logan. This at the moment is all we can afford." Wolverine than put his claws away and took of the mask. "Hey when I give you a demo I give you a damn demo. Wolverine said going up towards the others.

"Is the demo in demolish or demonstration." Scott said from the control room. Then Scott looked toward Ororo who was currently working on controls. "What was the point?" "The point young Cyclops was to teach you about find the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Ororo then approached Scott and Jean finishing her sentence.

"That's right bub and I say ours needs a little work." Wolverine said entering the room. "That was tight I give it two thumbs up, right Sasuke." Kurt said hanging from his tail while eating popcorn then look towards Sasuke for a response."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted kicking his foot of the current wall he was leaning on. "I appreciate if you don't waste my time with things that I already know." He said with his eyes closes and arms crossed. "Well pinwheel eyes why don't you give it a shot." Wolverine spoke smirking towards Sasuke to see his reaction from the nickname. Sasuke glared and was about take the challenge only for Kitty to be the mediator. "Look guys lets just calm down." Kitty put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder only for him to shrug it off and exit the room.

Kitty sighed at Sasuke's attitude. Wolverine was then explaining saying how the vents were easy to breach and add some more resistances. "How about some poison gas." That got a glare from Storm. "All right knockout gas then." Wolverine said displeased.

Kitty then shivered and held herself in her arms. "Is it just me or is anyone seriously freaked by all of this." She looked at the others. "Just me then huh." Kitty muttered. "Relax Kitty you'll be fine." Kurt then teleported right next to Kitty. " Kurt teleported again. "We are right beside you. Popcorn?" He asked Kitty holding the bowl with his tail.

Kitty was frightened. "Oops sorry, next time I'll honk before I teleport." Kurt said apologizing. Kitty turned her back towards Kurt. "Whatever look guys it's late. If it no biggie to you I'm going to like drop down." Kitty then phased down the floor.

"Ah she's fully not into the fuzzy dude not that I really blame her." Kurt closed his eyes looking down sadly. Jean approached Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder. "She just needs time Kurt. She'll come around." Trying to reassure him.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **To Sasuke**

Sasuke walked outside to the mansion to relieve some frustration. Sasuke went towards the tree and started fueling his punches and kicks with his anger. Barks of the tree were cracking off and then small cracks started appearing.

Sasuke was too focused on relieving his anger that he didn't notice footsteps behind him. Sasuke felt and hand on his shoulder and on instinct he charged his left hand with blue electricity and aimed it towards the person behind him.

As he turned around his Sharingan was flaring and once he saw who approached him he quickly stopped at the person's face cutting a piece of brown hair. His eyes went wide as he realized it was Kitty. Kitty eyes widen at his sudden actions as she backed away.

Sasuke could see the fear in her eyes. He slowly approached her. He looked towards the side not knowing where to start. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Kitty in the eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Kitty made no move or sound at accepting his apology. Sasuke sighed and started going towards the tree before he felt someone grip his wrist. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "It's okay; it was partly my fault for sneaking up on you." Kitty stated then let go of his wrist. "Don't apologize I could've killed you." Sasuke then went towards the tree once again.

Sasuke sat down. "But you didn't." Sasuke heard Kitty say as she approached him once again. 'How could she be so forgiving like the others?' It made no sense he could have killed her instantly and here she was forgiving and apologizing as if you did something wrong.

"Look lets just move on both of us did wrong." Kitty said now sitting down next to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement but he was still brooding about it. "Why do you isolate yourself? Why are you like this?" Kitty's questioned caught Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke looked towards Kitty raising an eyebrow before shifting his gaze back to the sky. "I prefer if you just mind you own business." His tone was harsh making Kitty flinch. Kitty's now had a depressed expression on her face. She didn't mean to anger him she was just curious.

Sasuke glanced at Kitty from the corner of his eyes seeing her depressed expression. He refocused elsewhere. 'Maybe I was a bit harsh.' Sasuke thought before another voice in his head asked a question. 'Why do you even care? You are supposed to be cold and heartless.' 'Who are you?' Sasuke mentally said as he was getting annoyed. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't think of whom exactly. 'You will find out when the time is right.' And like that the voice was gone.

Sasuke scrunched his nose but stopped at the sound of grass shifting. He looked up to see Kitty walking back inside. Guilt was getting to him. 'Why?' I never felt his way before and before he knew it his body moved this time he was holding onto her wrist.

Sasuke sighed and was about to speak before Xavier interrupted him telepathically. 'Sasuke and Kitty meet us at the Blackbird we have a mission.' Before either of them could ask he cut them off again. 'Everything will be cleared on the jet now come.' 'Ok.' Both Kitty and Sasuke replied back.

Sasuke looked at Kitty I'll answer your questions later. Right now we need to go." Sasuke grabbed her and hand dragged a now smiling Kitty to the Blackbird.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **On the Blackbird**

Everyone was in the X-Men suits as Scott and Kurt were up front. Kurt was the pilot as Scott instructed him. Sasuke was in the last chair on the left side. To his right was Kitty, a seat ahead was Storm with Jean to her right, and the next was Xavier with Logan on the right. He looked outside the window down at the city.

'Rogue mutant huh.' He thought to himself as Xavier explained that this particular mutant was not only a danger to everyone else but herself. His thoughts were vanished when he heard Xavier. "Nice job Scott you are picking up logistics quickly."

"Wow Scott seems like so together, so cool and he's kind of cute. Right Jean." Kitty spoke as she rested her chin on her hand and wriggling her eyebrows at Jean. "Cute uh, stiff maybe, exacting definitely but hmm you know from a certain angle." Jean had her hand on her chin thinking. "What about Sasuke?" Jean turned to Kitty changing the topic. Kitty's cheeks turned red at mention of the raven teen.

"I mean he is." Jean was interrupted by Kitty. "Gorgeous." Kitty eyes then shifted towards the raven hoping he didn't hear that. Kitty let out a sigh of relief as Sasuke was too focused at looking outside. She then dreamily stared at him taking his appearance. Sasuke was currently black anbu gear with a belt attached to his waste that had the letter X on it and his sword on attached to the back of the belt. His mask that took the features of a raven was currently resting on top of his head. Jean laughed at Kitty's expression and then spoke. "He also has the bad boy gimmick; it's actually pretty fun when he has to avoids all those fan girls of his." As he Kitty and Jean talked about their teammate Kurt turned his head looking at the two with a frown.

Kurt then face back with an annoyed expression as he then teleported on top of the Blackbird. Scott was shocked just like the others except for Sasuke as he wasn't paying attention. They saw him balancing himself on the front of the Blackbird. Kurt lost balanced due to the wind and started fly towards the windshield. Kurt teleported back inside flying straight ahead and landing on Kitty.

"Kurt the Blackbird isn't the place to be fooling around. You've frightened Kitty." Xavier finished looking at Kurt sternly. "Sorry Kitty." Kurt said feeling bad and embarrassed. "Just like stay away from me." Kitty said standing up.

Sasuke looked towards the commotion. He caught Kurt's eyes and raised an eyebrow. Kurt sat down in the seat Kitty used to be in. Kurt then stared at Kitty in a fondly way before looking down as he was being an idiot. Sasuke noticed. 'Huh he has a thing for Kitty.' Sasuke thought before turning back towards his window.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Airfield**

A jet had just land currently at the airfield. A stairway was placed at the entrance of the doorway of the jet. The door opened revealing a woman in a suit with dark brown hair and glasses. Her name was Ms. Darkholme. She then stepped in the limo that was waiting for her. As she got in she sat beside Destiny who was waiting for her arrival.

"You good time Raven." Destiny or Irene spoke. "Our organizations mysterious founder has certain resources Irene." Raven then turned to her true form as Mystique. She then glanced at Destiny. "What happened? I left the girl in what I thought was your safekeeping." Mystique spoke angered at the current predicament.

"At the school dance her mutant powers manifested and she accidently made physical contact with a local boy." Destiny finished. "Absorbing his memories, and physical abilities. Wonderful." Mystique sarcastically said. "We keep her hidden away in this backwater for the better part of five years and in five minutes it all falls apart. We cannot lose her especially not to Xavier. She possesses the potential for limitless power." Mystique continued seriously as she turned from Destiny and back to the front. "You can see the future Irene where will she go."

"Home or what she thinks is home." Destiny responded.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **To Rogue**

Rogue approached a house that belongs to Cody's family. As you was at the front yard she hard flashbacks of Cody's memories. The images were of Cody's father. Rogue then approached the front door trying to open it. The door was locked.

Rogue then reached for the key that was on the roof above the doorway. She grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Rogue then entered the home.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **To the X-Men**

Sasuke, Kitty, Logan, Xavier, and Kurt were currently in a van near a local hospital in Mississippi. "Is this really necessary." Logan said looking over his shoulder. "Yes Logan. The boy Cody is the key to finding a rogue but he's unconscious and his mind is elusive to isolate his memory patterns. I need someone on the inside." Xavier spoke holding his head focusing.

Jean was currently in the hospital acting as a nurse for Cody. "He'll be ok right. You'll help him." Cody's friend was worried as Jean put her hand on Cody's forehead. "Yes we will." Jean answered.

Back in the van Xavier was still in the same position till he opened his eyes shocked.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Cody's House**

The limousine that Mystique and Destiny were currently in arrived at the home. The car stopped with a screech in front of the home.

Inside the car Destiny put her hand on Mystique's shoulder. "You won't hurt her will you after all Raven she's your." Destiny was interrupted. "I know Irene." The door of the limo was the opened "I know trust me. She will come to us willingly given the right incentive." Mystique finished then transforming to Wolverine in his suit.

Inside the house Rogue was currently looking through a scrapbook of photos of Cody. She was currently sitting on his bed. "All this is me?" She questioned looking through the pictures. Rogue then placed the book down went towards the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. "Which me am I?" She questioned herself confused.

She then knocked down all the trophies and objects on the dress in frustration. The door opened in the room. Rogue turned to look at a man in an orange suit which was Mystique as Wolverine. "Who are you? What do you want?" Rogue was in fear.

The phony Wolverine then approached Rogue. "I want you girlie." As Mystique chased her as Wolverine. Rogue then ran to escape out the house.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **To Sasuke**

Sasuke was currently running through an alley with Logan, Kitty, and Kurt. Xavier had told them to look around for the rogue. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated searching for the rogue mutant. "So does this like bite or what?" Kitty spoke looking around the alley.

Logan then checked around the area. "The prof says that the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint. So keep looking." Logan then smelled something in the air. "Boss got a scent." Kurt asked Logan. "Yeah I smell fear." Logan looked back at the others.

Sasuke grunted and moved past Logan wanting to find the rogue. Logan than tracked the scent and started running towards it. "Hurry up maggots something is wrong." Sasuke quickly caught up with Logan as Kitty and Kurt followed.

Running the finally reached a neighborhood area. Sasuke saw a girl with auburn hair with white bangs in the front. Standing above he was a brown haired woman with black shades and a cane. Sasuke with Sharingan activated he saw the woman's lips moving and was reading her lips.

Sasuke growled. "She is telling the girl that we are mutant hunters." The other three looked at him confused. "My eyes allow me to read lips." As Sasuke dashed towards the girl the others following. "It's him the one who attacked me." Rogue said looking at them. Sasuke followed her eyes that we looking at Wolverine when she spoke. Rogue than ran Sasuke continued his chase.

"Please just leave me be." Rogue was scared as she was climbing up the fence and jumped over. "Wolverine stay back she is afraid of you as she said she has met you before." Sasuke spoke jumping over the fence with ease. Logan was going to follow until Kurt stopped him agreeing with Sasuke.

"Fine but don't mess up you runts." Kurt nodded and went after Sasuke. "I'll go find the prof." Wolverine said before leaving as well. Kitty following Kurt as well. Kitty passed Wolverine. "Pointy ears watch half pint, and pinwheel eyes got it." Wolverine shouted make Kitty glare at him.

Sasuke was currently on Rogue's tail chasing her through the neighborhood. Sasuke then blocked he path. His mask only showing his ruby red eyes. They made eye contact and went inside her mind looking at her memories. Rogue was frozen.

He watched as somehow Wolverine chased her out the house but losing her. Then Storm chasing her but instead of using her powers throwing a device that exploded. 'Someone is trying to frame us.' Sasuke thought. He then looked at what happened during the dance.

Sasuke stopped as Rogue was on her knees currently panting. 'Hmm so she can absorb people abilities, and also memories as well it seems.' Sasuke slowly approached her but she scooted back in fear. "No get away from me." Rogue screamed. The Kurt appeared from and was currently on the swing. He jumped off. "Whoa calm down please don't be frighten here were here to help you." Kurt said genuinely.

Rogue then turned her head towards Kurt and gasped as he teleported near her. "What do you guys want?" She said nervous now standing up. Sasuke let Kurt speak as he would probably scare her off. "Like I said were her to help you." Kurt said walking towards Rogue. "We are the good guys especially me." Kurt pointed to himself. 

Rogue crossed her arms listening to Kurt. Sasuke was watching intently he then saw Kitty phase through the fence. "Half-pint I'll show him." Kitty mumbled to herself.

"I was like you once alone and unsure what I was afraid to show my face can you believe it." Kurt said stroking his ego in the mix. Sasuke glared at Kurt. "This is no time for games." He then looked at Rogue. "Look you need to come with us we can help you. You don't have to be afraid." Sasuke's voice was free of emotion.

Kitty was the walking up behind Rogue. "She doesn't look so tough to me." Sasuke then shifted his gaze to Kitty. "Kitty don't." Sasuke quickly went in front of her to prevent any further damage. Kitty simply phased through Sasuke and lunged at Rogue and held her down.

Rogue threw Kitty off her body. Kurt then went to calm down Rogue and held her shoulders. Rogue hit Kurt's watch and disabled his disguise. Both were in shock. Sasuke went to stop Rogue but she touched Kurt's face and her powers went to work.

Sasuke quickly pushed Rogue back only for her to touch Sasuke's hand. Sasuke quickly pushed her off before she could damage him further now. Rogue got short images of Sasuke's memories from only his childhood, and now. It was odd there was a massive gap of memories that seemed to be missing or unattainable.

"Ah." Sasuke went down to a knee as Kurt felled down unconscious. Sasuke looked up and stared at a Rogue to see the Sharingan, but she was crying tears were falling as she was getting mixed emotions. She then vanished.

"Shit." Sasuke slowly regained his strength and stood up. He looked towards Kitty who was now tending to Kurt. Kitty looked up and stared a Sasuke as he glared. "Next time think before you do, that was reckless and now who know where she could be." Sasuke spoke was such venom in his voice.

Kitty looked down. "I know but right now we need to help Kurt." Kitty was deeply worried. "Come on Kurt wake up please." Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan but he couldn't. He kept trying getting frustrated.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shouted punching the tree leaving a dent in the tree. Kitty jumped at his voice. Sasuke's head then started aching. "Ahhhh." Sasuke fell down to a knee again. Kitty saw this. "Sasuke are you alright." "I'm alright; contact the professor Kitty I'm going to look for her." Sasuke stood up shaking his head and the putting his arm at the tree to help him stand.

"Sasuke maybe you should rest." Kitty eyes filled with seeing Sasuke in pain. "No we need to get her before anyone else gets hurt; she looked emotionally broken after her contact with me." Sasuke then proceeded to walk.

Sasuke hopped over the fence. 'Xavier do you know where the rogue is I lost her when she absorbed Kurt's powers and then mine.' Sasuke mentally asked. 'Ah yes I sent Storm, Jean, and Scott to her destination I'll guide you.'

The mention of the name Storm made Sasuke curse mentally. 'Sasuke what's wrong?' Xavier asked worried. 'You need to stop Storm from getting to the rogue, I went through her memories someone has been framing us by disguising themselves as Wolverine and Storm so far. The girl will be afraid and run if she sees Storm. You need to stop them before.' Sasuke sentence was cut off when there was a storm occurring near the area. He saw the girl flying using Storm's abilities.

'Dammit were too late.' Sasuke then rushed towards the area. He entered the cemetery seeing Storm down on the ground in a puddle of water and lightning striking rapidly. Sasuke spotted Jean and Scott in Jean protective force field.

Lightning then hit the electrical transformers and the cables. Sasuke sprinted towards the Storm carried up as the electrical transformer was in motion of falling towards them. Sasuke and Storm was then lifted by Jean with her telekinetic powers. The electrical transformer fell in to the water as electricity scattered everywhere. Sasuke gave Scott Storm as he saw Jean struggling to keep them in the air.

"Jean drop me now!" Sasuke shouted. He needed to buy them enough time for either the rogue to stop or escape. "No the lightning will." Jean was about to argue but Sasuke stopped her. "NOW!" Jean hesitated before dropping Sasuke down. Sasuke hands started glowing blue as he started controlling the lightning as it coursed then covered his body.

From the distance Mystique watched intrigued with the black covered figure. "Interesting." She never has seen someone as unique as him before.

Sasuke was feeling his control weaken as he getting weaker and weaker. Sasuke kept his focus though and on instinct he felt someone watching him. His activated his Sharingan once again and succeeded as he looked of his shoulder he saw a blue figure. The figure from the distance eyes widen as Sasuke sent bolts of lightning towards the figure.

The lightning hit the building covering the figure and collapsed. Sasuke looked back up towards Rogue. "Too much power can control it." Rogue shouted and then vanished. The storm stopped as Sasuke quickly dissipated the lighting.

Sasuke panted still in a weak state from earlier as he dropped to his knees. Sasuke then heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see Xavier and the other approach him, Jean, Scott, and Storm.

Sasuke was about to collapse before Kitty ran and caught him. "Sasuke are you ok?" She helped him as he rested some of his weight on her. "I'm fine." Kitty didn't buy it as the concern was still there in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at Xavier. "What happened to the rogue girl?" Sasuke asked breathing heavily. "Ah she's gone somewhere her mind is a jumble I can't trace it but from what you told me Sasuke someone else was involved."

"Yeah I saw the figure when I was absorbing the lightning, their skin was blue and red hair that all I saw." Kitty was struggling to hold his weight. Jean quickly held Sasuke's other side helping Kitty and Sasuke.

"Sounds like Mystique." Wolverine then sniffed the air. "It was definitely Mystique; she can change her body but not her scent." Wolverine growled.

"We should stop her while we have the chance." Sasuke said "No there has been enough damage done today and the girl must come with her own free will or not at all." Xavier spoke as Storm and Kurt were slowly rising. "But first we must tend to our own." Xavier finished looking towards Sasuke, Kurt, and Storm.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke grunted frustrated for not being able to stop Mystique. Sasuke stood then stood without Kitty's or Jean's assistance. "Sasuke you don't have to be so stubborn all the time, we know you aren't weak but you hurt will be holding us back." Kitty shouted trying to stop Sasuke from hurting himself even further.

"I wouldn't be in this condition if you weren't such an idiot and recklessly charged at her." Sasuke shouted back taking his mask off and looking at Kitty intensely. "Well I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry that I cared." Kitty said getting annoyed with Sasuke's attitude.

"I never asked you to care for me in the first place or anyone else, and honestly you are just pathetic and weak." Sasuke finished turning his back to Kitty and heading back towards the Blackbird. Kitty was eyes shifted from anger to hurt. 'That's what he thinks of me.' Kitty looked at Sasuke's back as tears fell. Xavier frowned at the exchange. "Pinwheel eyes get your ass back here." Before Wolverine could finish Xavier stepped in. "I talk to Sasuke." He looked at everyone. "Alone." Xavier the followed Sasuke.

"He's right you know." Kitty said looking down. "No he's not Kitty." Jean spoke. "Sasuke was just frustrated that's all." "Frustrated or not he still meant it, I'm holding everyone back if I didn't recklessly charge at her none of this would have happened." Kitty looked down at the ground.

"Everyone makes mistakes runt, no one is perfect not even pinwheel eyes." Wolverine said trying to cheer her up. Kitty nodded as everyone slowly started heading toward the Blackbird.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Sasuke and Xavier**

Sasuke was currently sitting in the Blackbird with Xavier in front of him. After calming down Sasuke was starting to feel guilty like he did earlier in the day. He didn't see it but he knew he hurt Kitty and made her cry. Sasuke hated himself right now why did he feel this way from what he could remember he never felt this way ever. 'Why?' Was the question that kept flowing through his mind.

Xavier looked at Sasuke and closed his eyes. He smiled at Sasuke thoughts. Xavier chose to answer Sasuke's question. "It is because you care Sasuke." Sasuke attention turned to Xavier as he glared. "I thought I told you before don't read my mind without my consent."

"Yes I know but I'm just trying to help because I care. All of us are trying to help because we all care for you like family Sasuke." Xavier noticed Sasuke frown. "I know we can't replace your old family but we aren't asking for that we just want you to let us in but only when you're ready." Sasuke nodded to Xavier's words.

"Now I think you know what you have to do." Sasuke nodded again. "Good the others are coming I expect everything to be fine by the end of the day, and Sasuke your friends and family always come before any mission remember that." Xavier finished as Sasuke went back to his thoughts.

Everyone was aboard the Blackbird. They were currently almost back at the mansion. Sasuke looked towards Kitty who was all the way in the front. Sasuke sighed he wanted to apologize to Kitty once she first came in the Blackbird but he didn't know what to say. He knew sorry wasn't going to cut it and it didn't help if Kitty seemed that she was going to be avoiding him like a plague.

They finally reached the mansion and were exiting the Blackbird. Everyone was heading towards the rooms. Sasuke went to his room cleaned himself up and then left his room. As he walked down the hallway he stopped in front of a door. He stared at the door trying to think of a good apology but nothing.

Sasuke then knocked deciding to improvise. The door opened to show Kitty. Kitty was surprised to see Sasuke but she then glared at him. "If you're here to call me pathetic and weak again you should leave because I don't want to hear it." Kitty was about to close the door until Sasuke stopped her.

"Kitty I'm not here for that." Sasuke sighed. "Look I'm sorry for calling you weak and pathetic because it's not true." Kitty stared listening showing she was listening. "If anyone is weak and pathetic it me, I put the mission before my teammates wellbeing, I would understand if you still hate me and don't want to talk to me." Sasuke was really struggling to apologize not being used to it. "I just needed to tell you."

Sasuke then looked at Kitty for any response. Kitty then smirked. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you Sasuke could you say that again." Kitty teased. Sasuke glared and turned around muttering how this was just a waste of time.

Kitty laughed before pulling Sasuke in for a hug. "I was just kidding," Sasuke was currently feeling awkward he didn't really know what to do in his current predicament. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Kitty and used one of his hands to pat her back.

Kitty pulled away and chuckled. "Seriously you don't know how to hug a person right." Sasuke then glared at Kitty and if looks could kill Kitty would have been six feet under. "So you aren't made anymore?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nope, I'm still mad at you but I forgive you." Kitty stated. Sasuke sighed this was better than he expected he thought on the bright side. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kitty." Sasuke then turned heading towards his room only to be stopped once again.

Before Sasuke could question Kitty he felt a pair of lips kiss he cheek. Sasuke then turned to Kitty only to see her shut her door giggling and saying goodnight. Sasuke rubbed his cheek where Kitty pecked him. He then looked at his hand as if it would give him the answers to what happened.

Sasuke then shrugged it off and muttered about how weird girls were. He entered his room hoping the next day would be involving him not apologizing ever again.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Next Day at Bayville High School**

In the principal's office currently sitting in a chair was Anna Marie otherwise known as Rogue. Ms. Darkholme was sitting on her desk. "Welcome to Bayville High I'm sure you'll be very happy here, happy and safe." Darkholme finished. "Sure thank you." Rogue then exited the office.

Suddenly the paper clips on Ms. Darkholme's desk were floating. A deep voice broke out. "The girl has great power; she is a fine addition to our side." A figure appeared behind the desk the darkness covering his features but you could see the red helmet.

"Yes we were lucky to get her first." Spoke Mystique changing to her natural form. "Indeed." The shadow figure spoke. "Also there is someone else that interests me, sadly he is with Xavier but if we could bring him to our side we definitely be unstoppable." Mystique spoke remembering the dark figure at the cemetery.

"Interesting, I liked to hear more about this person, and your certain any residual memories of the X-men have been faded." The shadow figure asked. "Positive." Mystique answered certainly.

As Rogue left the office she stopped and looked at the communication device Jean gave to her at the cemetery. She looked up and held onto the device tight.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **That's it for Chapter 4. I might have made Sasuke OOC for the apology due to it was difficult for me to actually make it Sasuke like. I apologize for that. Other than that though I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **~Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

 **A/N:** I appreciate at the love and support for this story, and I know I say this in every chapter but I just can't help it. After reading the reviews I came to clarify that this is DEFINITLEY NOT A HAREM. I honestly can't really stand harems as I agree it would ruin this story. So if you're worried there is nothing to worry about. Is the paring Kitty? Maybe, maybe not you'll just have to wait and see. Really though I don't have a definite paring still but I also don't mind Kitty and Sasuke. Other than that lets get back to story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **State Fair**

Sound of broken glass echoed through the stadium. The audience was currently cheering for the monster truck that was destroying a row of car. After running over the last car the truck came to a halt as the audience cheered.

"Now onto the main attraction this evening, let's give it up for the world's strongest teenager, Fred the Blob!" The announcer spoke as the crowd erupted in cheers. Fred was standing at seven feet and three inches, he was huge and obese. Fred's current hairstyle consisted of a blonde Mohawk, his eyes were brown.

Fred threw the cape that was currently around his neck up in the air. Fred then smirked as he grabbed two chains that were each attached to a truck. "All right Fred let's show them what you got." The announcer voiced. The chains were now wrapped around his wrists.

From the distance Ms. Darkholme was in the crowd watching Fred closely with binoculars. Then the two trucks slammed on the gas pedals as Fred just chuckled. The trucks were trying to break free of Fred's hold.

The crowd was actually shocked about the strength the teenage had as the trucks were not moving an inch. The tires were screeching on the dirt ground. Fred then jumped in the air with surprising athleticism and pulled the trucks inwards forcing them to crash into each other.

Fred then landed on the trucks with one foot on each trunk. The force of his landing popped the tires of the both trucks instantly. Truck was now standing on both trucks with his arm crossed smugly. The crowd screamed in cheers of this amazing act.

Fred welcomed the praise of the crowd by putting his hands in the air and soaking in all the cheers. Fred then bowed only for him to lose balance and fall of the trucks. Fred landed on the ground with a loud thud. The crowd was silent for a mere second only to burst in to straight laughter at his fall.

They were mocking him, Fred then put his head up and glared at the crowd that were now laughing at his failure. Drool came out of his mouth as Fred continued to glare at the crowd.

Again in the crowd was Ms. Darkholme inspecting Fred's abilities closely with binoculars. Higher in the stands from Ms. Darkholme was both Jean and Logan, who were disguised with cowboy or cowgirl apparel. They both looked towards Fred analyzing him.

Jean then looked towards Logan as Logan's eyes narrowed in Fred's direction. The fair show ended as Fred went to his dressing room. Currently his room was a mess as there were holes in the wall, torn clothes, destroyed lockers and Fred was still on his rampage.

Fred punched the wall again leaving a hole. As he put his head on the wall his dressing room door opened. "Something wrong?" Fred's attention turned from the destroyed wall to the voice. At his door stood Ms. Darkholme he was leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah, these small-town Hicks, they laughed at me for the last time, and I'm getting out of here for good." Fred said as he pulled his fist from the wall. "That could be arranged; in fact I know somewhere where your talents would be truly appreciated." Ms. Darkholme walked up in front of Fred put her finger on his chest.

"Listen lady if you're from the circus you could forget it." Fred slapped her hand of his chest and pointed his finger at her. Ms. Darkholme laughed putting her hands up and then used them to put his hand down. "Oh no, no, no, no, I have something interesting in mind, do you care to her more." Ms. Darkholme looked sinisterly at Fred. Fred face was blank before he moved around her. "Yeah sure why not."

Logan and Jean were walking in the halls. Logan stopped noticing a door opened that had a destroyed room. This room was the room Fred and Ms. Darkholme currently occupied. Logan and Ms. Darkholme made eye contact before Fred closed the door not noticing either Logan or Jean.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Bayville High School**

"And this will be your high school schedule for the semester, any questions Mr. Dukes?" Ms. Darkholme asked currently sitting at her desk with a pen in hand showing Fred his schedule. Fred was on the opposite side hold the paper. "I don't know if I can do school again and I didn't fit in much in the others ones. " Responded a wearily Fred.

"You won't have that trouble here as the principal I can make sure of his." Ms. Darkholme looked at Fred with all certainty that he would be fine.

Fred nodded and left her office. Fred then exited the room with his schedule in hand. "This is complicated." Fred was reading his schedule and scratched his head confused. Then a Duncan Matthews passed him only to be stopped as Fred grabbed him by the collar with ease. "Hey you, where am I supposed to be?" Fred was showed Duncan his schedule as he lifted him up with ease.

Duncan glanced at the paper then back at Fred. "I don't know how about a sideshow." Duncan responded mockingly. Duncan's comment angered Fred as his face turned red. Fred was growling, he then threw Duncan on the ground. "Don't make fun of me!" Fred went towards the lockers and lifting them prepared to crush Duncan with them.

Duncan was crawling away in fear. Jean and Sasuke came from another hall. They had the same first class. They were talking well more like Jean as Sasuke just made his usual grunts. They both made a turn to another hall and were now witnessing Fred with lockers above his head ready to crush Duncan.

Quickly Jean approached as Sasuke was at walking pace not minding seeing the blonde jock get crushed. "Hey you must be new here." Jean spoke trying to ease the tension. "Huh." Fred turned to see Jean, and Sasuke walking up behind her.

"Uh, I'm Jean Grey." Jean then pointed at Sasuke. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." "Hn." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment as he looked at Fred with indifference. Sasuke then made noticed Duncan's feared expression and smirked. "Oh, yeah I am new, I mean." Fred was nervous as he looked up and placed the lockers down in embarrassment. Duncan was slowly getting up. Duncan was making an exit before glancing over his shoulder seeing Sasuke's smirk. Duncan glared before fleeing.

"I figured, welcome to Bayville, so what do your friends call you?" Jean asked. "Don't know never had any friends, but my name is Fred, Fred Dukes." Fred held out his hand only focusing on Jean and ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Well Fred I liked to apologize for Duncan, he can be a real idiot sometimes." Jean shook Fred's hand. Sasuke snorted before muttering. "More like all the time."

Fred looked at Sasuke finally noticing him. Jean then picked up Fred's schedule. "Hey do you need help figuring this out?" Jean grabbed Fred's attention once again. "Uh yes please." Fred asked. "Okay, hmm your first class is right over there." Jean pointed. "Huh thank." Fred laughed nervously. Again Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks don't worry the first day is always the roughest but it gets better, I'll see you around." Jean friendly said handing Fred his schedule. Jean then walked towards Sasuke." You sure will" Fred whispered.

Fred then turned his attention towards the two when he heard Jean. "Ready Sasuke?" She asked as Sasuke started walking. Jean caught up with him as they headed to class. Fred looked at Sasuke and then himself before angrily walking to his class.

Jean and Sasuke continued walking towards the class. "You know he likes you." Sasuke said without facing Jean. "Who Fred, no we just met there is no way he could like me like that." Jean said confused.

"Whatever you say." They arrived at their class door. "I would be weary of him though, the look in his eyes says otherwise." Sasuke opened the door letting Jean enter first before stepping in the class. Sasuke closed the door and sat in his seat next to Jean. Giggling could be heard around the class.

Sasuke groaned putting his head down. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one with admirers Sasuke." Jean whispered in his ear. Sasuke looked up and glared at her before muttering profanities about annoying fan girls.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Cafeteria**

Sasuke was sitting at the lunch table. He was currently sitting between Jean and Kitty with Scott and Kurt across. He was resting his chin on the palm of his right hand and messing with the school's food with his left hand. Everyone else was conversing as Sasuke just tuned everything out. Sasuke then caught a massive figure in the corner of his eyes.

It was Fred. Sasuke watched Fred shove another guy out of the food line. "Is the humongous guy when you and Logan went to see Saturday night?" Kitty asked Jean. "Yeah Fred he's okay when he is not ripping lockers of the walls." Jean joked. "He's the one who did that, freaky." Kitty gasped then laughed.

Sasuke watched at Fred was getting stacks and stacks of food on his tray and walked away. Sasuke turned his attention towards Kurt when he spoke to Scott. "You and the rogue huh now that is a strange combination yeah." Sasuke listened with interest. "Yeah I got to play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her man she's going to have to be some kind of actress." Scott joked leaning back in his chair.

"My friend you have to invite me to rehearsals." Kurt put his hand on Scott's shoulders as he asked. Both started laughing. Sasuke then noticed Fred passing by minding his own business before he heard laughing. Sasuke watch Fred's face change into a glare at Kurt and Scott.

Sasuke followed Fred with his eyes before his vision was blocked by a person wearing a Bayville football leather men jacket. Sasuke looked up green eyes glaring at him. Sasuke stared back impassively. "You need something Duncan." Scott growled looking at the newcomer. "Shut up Summers I'm not here for you." Duncan spat still glaring at Sasuke. All eyes were now one Duncan and Sasuke.

"You know you can take picture it lasts longer." Sasuke spoke boringly. Laughter chorused through the cafeteria. Duncan looked even more pissed as Sasuke lips curled up slightly. Duncan then aggressively picked Sasuke up by his shirt. "You want to repeat that emo boy." Duncan said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Duncan put him down." Jean said standing up. "Yeah you jerk." Kitty spat. Duncan ignored them as he raised his fist preparing to punch Sasuke. Duncan's fist was coming down only for Sasuke to catch Duncan's fist and knee Duncan in the gut.

Duncan dropped let go of Sasuke clutching his abdomen. Sasuke continued by lifting Duncan in the air and throwing him back towards Duncan's group. Duncan landed on the table cracking it in two. Students were chanting. "Fight, fight, fight!"

Duncan groaned sitting help and getting help from his two lackeys. "You're going to pay for that pretty boy." Duncan and his lackeys went charging towards Sasuke. Sasuke got in a fighting stance but out the corner of his eye he saw Fred accidently break a chair and table which launched towards him.

Sasuke looked back to the jocks as they were right in front of him. Sasuke slid under Duncan's legs and quickly shoved all three in the process making all the trash land on them. Everyone was laughing not only at the three jocks but at Fred.

Duncan and his two goons turned their direction to Fred and changed the attention to him. "Don't laugh at me!" Fred shouted as he saw Duncan and his goons approach him. Fred grabbed food from his trey and threw it at them. Knocking Duncan down and causing a food fight in the cafeteria.

Students started throwing their own food at one another and eventually led to others leaving the cafeteria. Fred was pissed off as he grabbed the table and started swinging it around like a baseball bat. "Troublesome." Sasuke thought watching Fred. He turned to glance at the others and saw Kitty phase through the floor.

'Great my easy way out left.' Sasuke muttered in his head. Students were running out the cafeteria trying to avoid Fred's rampage. Sasuke started sprinting at Fred, and avoided the food being thrown as he tried to get close to Fred.

Jean ran towards Fred. "Fred stop!" Jean shouted trying to get his attention and calm him down. Jean got close only to slip on a piece of cake. Jean was currently under Fred as he was still out of control. Fred was about to swing the chair against Jean only to be hit in the back with a chair.

Fred grunted as he turned around to see Sasuke with his Sharingan activated. Fred again was going to slam the table only for a read beam to destroy it. Fred swung in the air only to miss and then swiped off the food on his face.

"Put the table down Fred." Jean calmly said as Fred looked down to Jean. "Jean." Fred said calming down. "You hurt her big man." Scott said helping Jean up to her feet. "Now if you want to fight try me." Scott said going into protective mode for Jean.

Fred glared at Scott and was about to swing the table leg only for a tray fly through the cafeteria hitting Fred's wrist making him dropped it. "What the?" Fred was confused and turned around to find Sasuke again.

"Back off guys I'll handle this." Jean told Sasuke and Scott and gave a reassuring smile she could handle herself. "Everything's fine isn't it Fred." Jean looked at Fred with her handout. Fred breathed heavily. "They shouldn't have laughed at me." Fred was calming down. "No they shouldn't have." Jean stood up.

"Uh, Scott and Sasuke don't both you have class to get to or something." Jean spoke knowing it would be best if she talked to Fred alone. "Hn." Sasuke started walking to the exit. Scott looked at Sasuke then at Jean. "I'll be close by if you need me, real close." Scott emphasized towards Fred. "I'll be fine." Jean reassured.

Scott ran to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed open the door with Scott following. They were stopped by a voice. "Wow y'all really look each other don't ya." Rogue spoke catching Scott of guard as Sasuke turned to see her grabbing books out her locker. "Yeah we do that." Scott answered looking back to the cafeteria still worried.

Sasuke started walking to his next class only to be blocked off by Duncan and his goons. "You going somewhere pretty boy." Duncan spoke smugly at having numbers. Sasuke shoved Duncan out the way not wanting to deal with him. Duncan caught Sasuke's shoulder as his buddies grabbed Sasuke's arms holding him still.

They pushed him to the lockers. Scott and Rogue ran to help. "Let go of him!" Scott charged only for Duncan to block him. Sasuke grunted in pain as they slammed him against the lockers again. Scott shoved Duncan into one of his buddies leading to him letting go of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke kicked off the other goon and swept him off his feet. Duncan got up and saw Sasuke free and charged at him. Sasuke grabbed Duncan's arm using his own momentum and slammed him against the lockers. Sasuke then put his hand on Duncan's throat squeezing. "Let go of me." Duncan panted. Sasuke added more pressure. "What is going on here?" Ms. Darkholme shouted coming out of nowhere. Sasuke quickly let go of Duncan. Duncan slid down the lockers holding his throat wheezing. "Nothing." Rogue said panicked.

"Yeah we were just talking principal Darkholme." Scott said grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. "Well we have to get to class, oh and don't forget after school, and bring the playbook." Scott shouted towards Rogue looking to leave with Sasuke quickly.

As Ms. Darkholme watch them leave she glanced and Duncan and his goons. She looked back to Scott and Sasuke, staring at Sasuke specifically. "Mr. Uchiha you are certainly an interesting one." She smirked going back to her office.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Back in the Cafeteria**

"It's just when they laugh at me I kind of explode inside you know." Fred spoke sitting on a table next to Jean. "I understand Fred but you have to learn how to control yourself, you can get training." Jean spoke rubbing Fred's shoulder.

"Yeah right, where though?" Fred questioned. "I learned to control my gifts at the institute." Jean looked down at the ground. "That's where I live." Jean finished turning her head to Fred. "Gifts, you mean you have powers too?" Fred asked.

"Uh-huh, just watch." Jean stood up then used her telekinetic powers to lift a wooden chair and threw it towards the walls destroying the chair. "Wow, you could really people with that." Fred spoke loudly excited. "No Fred that's what we learned not to do." She looked back explaining. "That's what the Xavier's institute is all about control; I'd love to take you there sometime." Jean smiled the walked closed to Fred.

"I know the professor would like to meet you, just let me know when you're ready." Jean said heading to the exit. "I'll think about it." Fred responded. "Great, well I got to run, I'll catch you later Fred." Jean waved. Fred waved back then looked at the table seeing Jean's backpack.

"Hey Jean." Fred then saw Scott back with Jean. "Yes Fred." Jean replied. "Nothing." Fred said. Jean gave one last wave before leaving with Scott.

Fred held Jean's backpack to his side. Before looking at it and seeing a picture. He grabbed the picture that had Scott and Jean. This angered Fred as he split the picture in half separating Jean, and Scott. Fred then put the picture of Jean is his jean overalls. He dropped the half with Scott leaving the backpack and crushing the picture of Scott in the process.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Next Day**

School had just ended and Fred was currently behind a bush looking at the entrance of the school waiting for Jean. He watched as Jean exit the school with books in hand talking to a friend as she got closer and closer to where Fred was.

Fred then stepped out blocking both Jean and her friend. "Oh, hi Fred this is my Friend Taryn." Jean said looking towards her friend. "Yeah hi." Fred said in a sturdy voice. "Hi." Taryn spoke. Fred then looked at Jean nervously and rubbing his neck. "Jean do you want to get a soda with me?" "Uh sorry Fred I can't I got some stuff I go to do." Jean told rejecting the offer.

"How about I catch up with you tomorrow though?" Jean told Fred as her and Taryn started walking. "Stuff huh, is that the bests you can come up with." Fred pointed towards Jean annoyed. "Uh Taryn you better go on without me I'll catch up with you later." Jean told Taryn. "You going to be ok?" Taryn said. "Yeah." Jean reassured, Taryn then walked away leaving Jean and Fred.

Fred walked up to Jean as she faced him. "Look Fred I like you and all but I have responsibilities and that means I can't go with you right now." "But you're my friend." Fred replied grabbing Jean's wrist. "I thought so but Friends don't hurt each other now let go of me." Jean was trying to get her arm out of his grasp.

"Well just let me talk to you for a second." Fred said yanking Jean. "In private." Fred finished dragging her along with him. "I said let go of me Fred I have to go home." Jean then yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"You can't, you got to go out with me." Fred said angered. "I don't have to go anywhere but home." Jean raised her voice. She started to run but Fred stopped her by grabbed both her arms behind her back.

"Am I not good enough for you, is it cause I don't look like pretty boy, or is it because I don't have cool shades." Fred yelled referring to Sasuke and Scott. "No, just let me go Fred I'm warning you. " Jean struggled then looked around. Jean used her telekinetic powers on the cinderblocks and bucket only for to Fred to block them taking no damage.

"Is that the best you got?" Fred said holding Jean still again. Jean then shook the scaffoldings making the tons of cinderblocks hit Fred's back. Jean then through used her powers again to through the garbage can only for Fred to hit it. The garbage can hit the scaffoldings causing everything to fall apart.

Fred covered Jean with his body as all the debris fell on top of both of them. Fred then stood clearing the debris off him. He then picked up Jean bridal style. Fred brushed Jean's hair and saw a bloody bruise on her head and quickly left with Jean.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Wakey-wakey sleeping beauty your tables ready." Fred said showing Jean the room they were in with all the candle's and table set up as if it was a date. "Ha-ha pretty sweet huh." Fred said as Jean was struggling to get out of the chair she was tired up in. "This can't be happening." Jean shook her head.

Jean closed her eyes and contacted Professor Xavier mentally. 'Professor I need help, please help me.'

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier Mansion**

Out in the front Xavier and Logan were watching Kurt and Kitty play keep away with a football. Sasuke was currently doing pull ups on a tree branch. Kitty had the ball running past the tree as Kurt chased her. Kitty phased through a tree as Kurt teleported near Kitty.

"Good keep the ball away from the elf." Logan said. "You got to concentrate." Logan spoke again. Sasuke finished his workout as he lifted his shirt wiping his sweat. Kitty got a clear view of Sasuke's extremely toned body. She lost her focus and hit branches knock the ball out of her grasp.

Kurt teleported in front of the ball and catching it perfectly. "Ha it's mine now Kitty." Kurt bragged having hold of the ball. "Give me that." Kitty charged at Kurt only for Kurt to teleport on a tree branch. The branch then broke off not being able to hold his weight.

Kurt was falling midair with the ball. Kitty jumped to grabbed the ball but suddenly Sasuke beat her to it as he caught the ball and landing gracefully as Kitty phased through Kurt. Kitty landed safely as Kurt fell face first to the ground.

They both turned and growled seeing Sasuke had the ball in his hand spinning it on his finger. Logan face palmed at how neither of them ended up with the ball. Xavier looked amusedly at Logan. Suddenly Xavier heard Jean's call for help. 'Jean stay calm we'll find you.' Xavier mentally replied.

Xavier looked back at Logan. "Jean's been kidnapped." Logan quickly looked to the other three pointing at Kurt. "You elf, get Cyclops, pinwheel eyes your with me." Logan then sprinted to the garage as Sasuke quickly followed.

Both Logan and Sasuke came out to the garage with both their suits on. Logan got on the motorcycle and motioned Sasuke to get on. "Hold on tight runt." Was Logan's only warning before they sped out the garage.

"What's happening?" Sasuke spoke hanging on to Logan. "Reds been kidnapped." Logan answered. Sasuke nodded knowing he was referring to Jean. Logan followed Jean's scent to where the Fred kidnapped her. "Found her?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow when they stopped. "No but I know where now." As they sped off again.

Sasuke and Wolverine finally reached what looked to be an abandon factory. "She's here." Logan hoped off and Sasuke followed. Wolverine then clicked his watch. "I found her she at the old ironworks on the south end." Wolverine told Xavier as Sasuke went towards the entrance. "Wait for backup." Xavier replied only to hear the door be busted open by Sasuke. Wolverine ended the call to Xavier and rushed in.

Sasuke saw Fred. 'Of course.' Sasuke thought bitterly. Before Sasuke could do anything Wolverine jumped on Fred throwing punches to his head. Fred threw Wolverine off. Sasuke took this distraction and quickly tried to sweep Fred of his feet. Nothing happened as Freed looked down to see Sasuke but in a mask.

Fred went to stomp on Sasuke only for Sasuke to roll out the way and do a kick up. Sasuke and Fred were no circling around before Wolverine jumped on Fred's back trying to put him in a choke hold. Fred threw Wolverine off his back and Wolverine landed next to Sasuke.

Fred then turned and grabbed a large iron cylinder and through it towards them. Sasuke unsheathed his sword coating it with lightning and cut the cylinder in half. Sasuke sheathed his sword before making his fist glow blue with lightning and charged at Fred. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan.

Fred started to swing at Sasuke only for him to dodge each swing with ease. Sasuke jabbed at Fred's stomach rapidly causing Fred to grunt in pain. Fred getting angered caught Sasuke's fist getting shocked in the process but carried on with the pain and tossed Sasuke through a wall.

Wolverine on the other hand was currently above Fred and jumped down to attack. Fred shifted his focus catching Wolverine by the arms so he couldn't use his claws. Fred then jumped in the air pushing Wolverine down to the ground suffocating him with his body. "Can't breathe." Wolverine said being crushed. "Jeans my friend you can't take her." Fred yelled at Wolverine.

Suddenly an optic blast shot above Fred as a warning. "We're just getting her a way out through you if necessary." Scott said finally arriving, he then shot any optic blast, and Fred shielded himself with his arm as Scott kept pushing on. The blasts seemed to not affect him.

Fred stood up holding the unconscious Wolverine and tossed him at Scott. Scott stopped the optic rays as Wolverine collided with him knocking the both towards the motorcycle and knocking Scott unconscious like Wolverine.

Fred believing it was over went to the room with Jean. As he opened the door a file cabinet was thrown at his face by Jean. "Nobody respects me and you're the worst, you pretended to be my friend." Fred yelled at Jean and threw the cabinet toward her.

The cabinet was suddenly pinned to a wall by glowing blue like needles. Both Jean and Fred turned to see Sasuke. "You again, I'll make sure you don't get back up." Fred charged at Sasuke only for Sasuke to slide under Fred and into the room with Jean.

"Sasuke you need to get out of here." Jean spoke worried. Sasuke ignored Jean's pleas and he charged back at Fred. Sasuke jumped up in the air and used his momentum to spin his body and do a spin kick. Sasuke landed the blow on Fred's jaw making his head snap to left. Sasuke preceded his assault and threw barrages of punches and kicks.

Fred took all the blows back up just slightly. Sasuke continued and charged his left hand with lightning only and palmed Fred's chest sending the lightning through his body. But it didn't last long as Fred gripped Sasuke's arm.

Fred then held Sasuke by the throat and continued to slam Sasuke through a wall continuously. "Sasuke!" Jean shouted watching in horror. Fred gave slammed Sasuke through the wall once more. Grunts of pain could be heard in the warehouse.

"Now who is behind the mask?" Fred gripped the mask and threw it off his Sasuke's face. Fred stared a bit shocked but then smirked. Sasuke coughed out blood landing on the ground. "So its pretty boy huh, well I guess not so pretty anymore." Fred chuckled and started adding more pressure to Sasuke's throat trying to stop Sasuke's breathing.

"Fred please stop, let him go please!" Jean shouted. Fred ignored her and continued Sasuke as a last ditch effort coursed lightning around his whole body. Fred let go and screamed in pain as Sasuke was dropped on his knees holding his throat.

"I'm going to kill you!" Fred glared at Sasuke who was panting heavily. Fred then grabbed a large piece of machinery and went towards Sasuke to crush him. Sasuke looked up with his ruby eyes making eye contact with Fred. Sasuke tried to focus enough to create an illusion but his body fell to the ground as his eyes changed back to its original onyx color. Sasuke stared not even fearing his demise.

"Bye-bye pretty boy." Fred was about to crush Sasuke only to receive an optic ray to the neck causing Fred to drop the machinery behind him. Fred then pushed the machinery out the way to see Rogue with optic rays surrounding her eyes.

"Leave them alone!" Rogue shouted. "What are you going to do to me huh, make me wear bad makeup?" Fred mocked Rogue. "Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?" Rogue stepped closer and closer to Fred. "No because why would I care." Fred shouted.

Fred punched rapidly at Rogue only for her to dodge and touch his arm. "My power is your power and I can take more than one." Rogue growled absorbing Fred's powers. She then tossed him in the air and shot an optic ray. Fred landed in a pile of junk.

Fred got back up and glared at Rogue. "I got too much power even for you no one can hurt me, I'm the Blob." "No your just garbage and I'm taking you out." Rogue shouted. Fred charged with full force at Rogue focused and shot optic rays at Fred holding him down for the moment. Sasuke grunted seeing Rogue struggle. Sasuke got to one knee and shot lightning beams electrocuting Fred. Rogue took advantage and kicked Fred up in the air using the strength she gained. As Fred was in pain Rogue shot optic rays increasing the power.

Fred was then launched out of the building and landing who knows where. Sasuke grabbed his sheathed sword and used it as a cane to stand. Sasuke went towards Jean struggling to walk. Rogue went towards Sasuke to go help him but he halted her put his hand out. "I'm fine." Sasuke grunted as he walked towards Jean who was still stuck in the chair.

Rogue sighed at Sasuke actions. Sasuke then charged his hand with lightning cutting the steel that tired her on the chair. Sasuke then turned around heading outside. "Sasuke wait." Jean called Sasuke stopped and turned towards her. "Let me help you." Sasuke was about to protest but she put his arm over her shoulders not going to listen to his protests.

"Fine." Sasuke growled not pleased, and being too stubborn to ask for help. Jean then looked towards Rouge. "Thank you, without you who know what could've happened." Rogue smiled at Jean. "It was no biggie, I just came at the right time, and I didn't really do much."

The three reached outside to see Kitty and Kurt helping Logan and Scott up. Rogue saw Scott's visor and grabbed them and placed them on for him. "There you go, and I only took a short term dose of your power you should be back to normal soon." Rogue explained.

"You are like an angel Kate." Scott responded. Rogue looked away her lips curled up slightly. "My names not Kate and I'm not angel." "But you helped us why?" Jean questioned. "I don't know, I just don't know." Rogue then ran. "Hey wait!" Jean shouted. Sasuke pulled her back. "Easy red let her go." Wolverine said. "She isn't ready" Logan finished. Jean looked to Sasuke who nodded agreeing with Wolverine.

Sasuke went to stand on his own only to almost collapse to ground, but Kitty caught him. "You all right tough guy?" Kitty asked with concern. "I'm fine thanks to her." Sasuke said referring to Rogue.

Sasuke watched as Rogue ran away. "Okay so maybe she is part of the dark icky side but I figure like we totally owe her now." Kitty said staring at the beat up Sasuke. "Yeah we do big-time." Scott spoke and then putting an arm around Jean.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier's Mansion**

Sasuke was currently in the medic bay having his wounds attended to by Ororo. "Sasuke you shouldn't push yourself all the time." Ororo spoke finishing the last of the bandages. "You should listen to her pinwheel eye." Logan said tending to his own.

"Hn, he took more than I expected next time he won't be a problem." Sasuke responded coldly. Sasuke was currently upset with the fight. "Don't think on it too much runt." Logan spoke. "What's done is done now we know what he can do and not to underestimate him." Logan continued and got nods of agreement from the rest of the team.

"You're lucky for that healing faction just like me." Logan smirked. "You know Xavier told me how they found you but they never told me why you were getting chased in the first place." Logan asked curious.

Silence was all that was in the room until Xavier coughed. "Yes your right Logan but it's up to Sasuke if he wants to tell." Sasuke felt all eyes on him, he looked up and sighed best tell them what he knows. "I wasn't there intended target." Sasuke started.

"I woke up on the ground in this room it looked to be some secret hideout, I decided to explore it and well everything seemed to be cleared out or empty." Sasuke eyes furrowed. "I then had flashbacks of receiving a mission but I don't remember what it was exactly and who gave it to me, I also remembering getting training for this mission but again here were gaps in these flashbacks. These flashbacks actually took a toll on me and then there was this explosion that blew up the wall in the room I was in.

This time Sasuke's eye hardened. "That's when I met the two guys chasing me so I quickly escaped." Sasuke wasn't finished though. "I only remember that much, everything between my memories of my childhood and when I woke up in that hideout I don't have any knowledge of. So basically I have this huge gap in my life I don't know about." Sasuke finished and decided it was best to avoid talking about the voice in his head.

"Hmm it seems to me you have selective amnesia Sasuke." Xavier put his hands together in thought. "It's seems whoever left you there could be the cause to your partial memory loss, for what I don't know but I'm certain you memories will eventually comeback since you did have flashbacks."

"Well I say we are done ready get some rest you do have school tomorrow." Xavier spoke receiving groans for all his students but Sasuke who seemed to just grunt and leave the other students soon followed. "You know Xavier something doesn't seem right." Logan grumbled.

"Was the kid hiding anything?" Xavier shook his head. " I could tell he was being honest and he is just as confused as us." "Hmm it just doesn't add up." Logan retorted. "Yes I suspect the person who caused Sasuke's selective amnesia is someone that we will have to worry about in the future, but for now we have to focus on our current problems." Xavier finished.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Well thank you taking your time reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and there is plenty more to come.**

 **~Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Teamwork

 **A/N:** In the last chapter the ending could have been confusing and my apologies for that but I felt I needed to implement that idea for reasons and build up towards the future. Also a heads up chapters will most likely not be daily starting now due to school. Though I'm suggesting of adding two episodes a chapter after this one. I would love your feedback on that. Now back to the story and enjoy.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **High School Basketball Game**

Ororo was currently at her nephew Evan's basketball game. Evan her nephew was currently wearing dark blue jersey, he was an African American male with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and around five foot eleven inches tall. He currently had the ball as he rebounded it.

Evan was then dribbling down the court with around thirty seconds on the clock, and the game was 81-82, Evan's team losing currently. Evan passed it to his teammate Pietro Maximoff who was had pale skin and silver/white hair.

Pietro dribbled passed the defenders with ease it seemed he then went for a layup only for the ball to roll off the rim. This allowed the opponents to get the ball. Ororo not really have knowledge of the sport really asked to Evan's dad or brother-in-law. "Is it always this exciting?" "No, this one is a real nail bitter." He replied.

Pietro stole the ball and dribbled down the court. There was ten seconds on the clock, and his coach yelled to him to pass the ball to Evan who was up ahead and open to score. Pietro passed the ball to Evan the time was winding down.

"You can do it Evan shoot." Ororo shouted at her nephew. Evan avoided the defender getting an easy lane to the basket; Evan shot the ball as a defender came to block him only for him to miss the ball and crash into Evan.

Evan was falling down and it seemed out of instinct bones emerged out from his body to his arms sweetening the fall for him. Ororo noticed Evan's power when he fell. Evan was the sliding down the court as the bones seemed to tear through the court due to the friction and slow him down.

Currently everyone but Ororo was focused on the ball that was spinning on the rim and as it stopped it fell in the hoop leading to Evan's team to win the game. The crowd was ecstatic as cheers roared through the gym for the game winning bucket.

Evan noticed his power and tried to hide it from view. He covered his arm only for the bones to disappear. He noticed as he was then lift up and yelled in joy for this amazing win. As everyone else was cheering Pietro looked displeased as Evan was getting the entire spotlight. He slowly followed his team to the lockers rooms. Ororo watched Pietro curiously.

Evan was now in the locker room packing his things. As his teammates left they praised him for the hitting the game winner. Pietro was in the corner watching with jealousy. Pietro then walked up towards Evan. "I should of have known you hog up all the glory." Evan turned confused. "What are you talking about everyone knows that." Pietro interrupted Evan before he could finish. "Everyone knows that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had that last shot, I knew I should've just taken it myself." Ororo was currently behind a wall listen to the bickering.

"Hey that was a great pass man but there is no way you could have made it down the court in time for a shot." Evan stated. Pietro closed the locker. "Dude I have moves you can't even imagine." Pietro then moved quickly around Evan. "I'm through holding back just to make guys like you look good." Pietro then shoved Evan leaving the locker room.

Ororo decided to come out. "Seems like that boy and you have been competing against each other since you were babies." Evan looked to see his aunt. "Hey Aunty O what's up, where dad and mom?" Evan questioned.

"Waiting outside, I think the boys' locker room makes your mother nervous?" Ororo replied. "Right some game huh, its tight that you showed." Evan said grabbing his bag. "And miss my favorite nephew's big game not a chance." Ororo then hugged Evan.

"Thanks again for coming Aunty O." Evan said. Ororo then looked at Evan concerned. "Evan are you all right, I've been concerned about you lately." Ororo sat down. "You know about the things we discussed before." Ororo finished.

Evan waved it off. "Yeah-yeah, it's no problem Aunty O it's cool." Evan said reassuringly. "Evan I saw what happened to you out there tonight when you fell." Ororo stated seriously. "Hey it's no big deal I got it under control." Evan then sneezed. This caused him to launch bones around the locker room.

Ororo looked around. "Ah, bless you." Evan looked around. "Busted huh." "Big time." Ororo finished.

They then left the locker room and went back to Evan's parents' house. Evan's dad was currently grilling and talking about the game he just couldn't get over as he was proud of his son's last shot.

Not to far were Ororo and Evan. "What amazes is that you have kept it concealed for this long." Ororo quietly told Evan. "I'm telling you I've got it cover." Evan spoke trying to get his Aunt off his back. Evan then continued. "A few points and a few spikes, so what I mean this is New York." "Evan you need to take this seriously the Xavier Institute can offer you training." Ororo said sternly to her nephew.

"I don't need training man." Evan said stubbornly. "I can take care of myself anyone that messes with me, BAM." Evan said using his powers to swipe the tree for emphasis. Ororo looked back to make sure his parents weren't watching.

"No Evan you shouldn't use your powers like that you have to learn control." Ororo put her hand on his shoulder only for Evan to shrug it off. "Hey I've got control see." He showed his aunt making his spikes disappear. "See everything's cool." "Like in the locker room." Ororo said referring to what happened in there.

"Alright so it's not perfected yet." Evan looked down. "I think we better continue this conversation with your parents." Ororo told. "Like I didn't know that was coming, look can this wait till after school tomorrow I mean this is a big night for them." Evan tried to reason.

Evan's dad finished grilling. "Get them while they're hot." He shouted. "All right." Ororo agreed to Evan's option. Evan kissed his aunts cheek before running to get food.

'Ororo how's it going with your nephew?' Xavier mentally contacted. 'Just as I feared professor he is being stubborn." Ororo replied closing her eyes.

'All right we will go to plan B, I'll send Sasuke, Scott and Jean in the morning, and by the way Cerebro detected another mutant signature at the game tonight but I couldn't get a clear reading on it for some reason did you notice anyone else their unusual.' Xavier asked.

'Maybe but I'm not certain yet.' Ororo responded. 'Very well keep me informed.' Xavier ended.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Next Day**

Students were currently leaving school. Evan was inside going towards his locker; he opened his locker and grabbed his wallet to see all his cash gone again. "Aw man not again." Evan was angered and slammed his locker closed.

"Something wrong?" Pietro came out of nowhere making Evan gasp. "Where'd you come from?" Evan questioned surprised. "That's a question you should be asking on the basketball court." Pietro was tapping his head.

"Hey look I know you're fast man, you were really busting some great moves last night." Evan said praising Pietro. "Ah-hah so you finally admit I'm better than you." Pietro pointed towards Evan. "I said you were faster not better." Evan responded denying the allegation. "I still got a few tricks of my own you know." Evan said braggingly.

"Sure you do." Pietro grabbed Evan's wallet from his hand. "Like getting ripped off for the second time this month, what's up with that?" Pietro finished. "Yeah and I even changed the combination." Evan said pointing at his locker.

"Hmm sounds like a bona fide mystery dude." Pietro said. "Yeah but I'm going to trap this guy." Evan confidently spoke. "Sure you are Daniels, but you going to need some bait." Pietro responded taking out some cash and giving Evan the cash and his wallet back.

"I'll give it back to you on allowance day." Evan said grateful and opened his locker placing the wallet back inside. "Catch you later." Evan said to Pietro. "Not even on your best day Daniels you'll catch me." Pietro whispered seeing Evan run off.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Daniels' Home**

"Man you don't give up do you Aunty O." Evan said looking at the three newcomers. As Xavier said Sasuke, Scott and Jean would arrived at the house in the morning. Sasuke was leaning against a wall hearing the kid complain annoyingly. "That's because she loves you she's concerned we all are." Jean said towards Evan.

"This certainly explains why you're always coming home with holes in your clothes." Evan's mother said seriously. "We always knew this was a possibility Vivian, while you did not receive the mutant gene as I did we knew it could show up in future generations." Ororo spoke up.

"It's really not that so bad Mrs. Daniels, having can be pretty cool sometimes." Scott said trying to uplift the mood. "Oh yeah I'll tell you what shades let me see what you got that's so cool." Evan retorted. "Evan!" His mother spoke disappointed at her son's manner. "Sorry mom." Evan said looking down.

"Hn annoying." Sasuke muttered. Evan then turned his gaze towards Sasuke glaring. "What'd you say?" Evan shouted approaching Sasuke. Sasuke looked down to meet Evan glare. "What'd you say huh?" Evan had his finger now on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke stared impassively before speaking in a cold tone. "Get your finger off my chest." This sent shivers down to Evan's spine but he didn't cower. "Evan!" Evan's mother spoke warningly.

Evan ignored his mother. "Answer me or else." Evan growled. "Tch, or else what?" Sasuke said stepping forward making Evan back up. Evan then shoved Sasuke and made his spikes appear and swung at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there as the other's watched in shock.

Sasuke stared with a boring facial expression before moving to the side evading the blow. Sasuke then just stared as Evan kept swinging towards Sasuke. Suddenly Evan was up in the air being held by Jean who was using her telekinetic powers.

"Evan calm down." Jean spoke. Jean then looked towards Sasuke and sighed. "Please try to place nice Sasuke." "I was, he's not unconscious is he." Sasuke spoke sarcastically. Scott laughed a bit before Jean glared at him. Scott put his hands up. "Sorry?"

"Look just put me down man; I don't want to be there I am just fine where I am." Evan spoke. He then turned his back waving. "I'm not going to some home for freaks." Evan finished going upstairs.

"Evan." His mother called and then sighed. "Well that went well." Jean spoke sarcastically. "Yeah and I thought we were really making a connection there." Scott spoke using the same tone as Jean. "I apologize for my son Mr. Summers and Mr. Uchiha he obviously dealing with a lot right now I'll talk with him." Evan's father spoke looking at the two.

Jean then gasped holding her head. "He's going out the window." Sasuke quickly ran out the door with the others following. He then saw Evan skating down the street. "We really need to work on our sale's pitch." Scott said watching Evan's figure disappear.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Jail Cell**

Sasuke, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Evan's parent's arrived at the police station Evan was held at. They walked in seeing Evan in the cell. "Evan what happened?" His mother asked worried.

"Welcome to the downside pal, misuse your powers go to jail." Scott said seriously. "It wasn't me man." Evan denied. "Hey I believe you Evan in fact I know you didn't do it." Jean said. "Evan please listen to me let us help you." Ororo spoke.

"So we'll make you a deal the Sasuke right here will manipulate the police to get you out of here, and you give the institute a shot, what do you say?" Scott spoke holding out his hand to Evan. Evan crossed his arms. "Like I've got a choice."

"Hn, he doesn't want our help then I'm leaving." Sasuke said annoyed at Evan's attitude. "Sasuke wait." Jean spoke catching up to Sasuke. Scott looked at Evan. "Hey you always have a choice, but this time it seems your option of getting out of here is fading." Scott said looking towards Sasuke who right now was listening to Jean.

Evan looked at Sasuke and sighed. He faced Scott. "Ok deal." Evan spoke shaking Scott's hand. Everyone attention then turned to Sasuke grumbling incoherent words before going to police officers with Jean.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan giving the orders to the officer to let Evan out. The officer nodded as he was in a trance. The officer let Evan out as the others quickly exit the build. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and left before the officer could see him.

As they were walking back to the Daniels' House Evan approached Sasuke. "Thanks, and sorry about before." Evan said scratching the back of his head. "Whatever just don't get in trouble again, because believe me I would have left you there if it was up to me." Sasuke then walked ahead.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Next Morning in Xavier's Mansion**

"So like where is this new guy?." Kitty asked at the table grabbing her breakfast. Currently Sasuke, Logan Jean, Scott and Kitty were eating breakfast. "Still sleeping he had a rather difficult evening." Suddenly Kurt teleported at the table. "Ah, I love the smell of bacon in the morning." Kurt said rubbing his hands together.

"I think he really knows who trashed those lockers." Scott said to Xavier. "Did he tell you?" Scott questioned. Xavier shook his head. "I can look at his memories." Sasuke spoke eating his eggs. "No we will not pry he will tell us when he is ready." Xavier spoke looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged looking out the window. "You asked me he's looking to settle that score personal." Logan intervened. "Pass the sausages red." Logan looked at Jean. Jean then used her powers to lift the sausage plate towards Logan who used his claws to grab the sausages. "Ooh that stuff like totally plugs your arteries you know." Kitty spoke disgusted.

"I appreciate your concern." Logan replied. "I suspect you may be right about Evan's intentions Logan." Xavier commented. "Yeah trust me Chuck I may not be able to read minds but I know what a boy is thinking about when he's been wronged." Logan spoke and glanced up. Sasuke looked up with a raised eyebrow as Kurt was trying to get the tray of pancakes while hanging from the chandelier.

"Elf, hmmm how many times do I have to tell you ask and it will get passed to you." Logan sighed. Kurt shrugged before teleporting back to his chair. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you." "That's better now mind your manners like pinwheel eyes over there." Logan passed the tray to Kurt.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and got up to wash his dishes. As Sasuke was walking in the kitchen he looked up the stairs to see Evan eavesdropping. He then watched as Evan activated his spikes out of his body and walking back to his room.

Sasuke shook his head as he went to the kitchen.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Bayville High School**

In the principal's office Ms. Darkholme was talking to the mysterious figure. "I'm honored that you've come." She spoke. "I'm not here for your little student body meeting Mystique behold." The figure said as a hologram of Pietro or Quicksilver appeared.

"Ah so this is the speed demon I've been hearing about." Mystique said putting her hand together. The figure in red crossed his arms. "Pietro Maximoff he is of particular interest to me." The figure started. "I've waited for just the right moment to approach this young man and now is the time." The figure finished stepping towards Mystique's desk.

"Then we shall extend the hand of friendship to the boy." Mystique smirked. The figure shook his head at her smirk. "It will not be that easy he believes he needs no one, however there may be a way." The figure then made a hologram of Evan appear.

"Yes." Mystique responded. "Young Pietro has long had a grudge rivalry against Evan Daniels." The figure spoke. "The new student Xavier rolled in last week." Mystique said. "Yes Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition and I believe Mr. Daniels would like to settle the score." The figure finished raising his hand.

"Well then I know just how to bring them together." Mystique said put her hand on her chin. "Excellent then I will take it from there." The figure said. "Now of the boy you spoke of." He continued. "Ah yes Sasuke Uchiha." Mystique answered as a hologram of Sasuke appeared.

"His abilities are like none I've seen especially his eyes." Mystique smirked. "Hmm I see do you any more information on him." The figure asked. "Sadly I wasn't able to find anything that could bring him to us, it's like he came out of thin air like someone wanted to keep him hidden from the public eye." Mystique answered frustrated on her lack of information on the boy.

"I see well I suppose we carry on we do have plans to get to." The figure finished as he disappeared from the room.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Danger Room**

"This is your fifth run Spyke." Scott said. They were currently in the danger room training. There was a ramp that was made for Evan to skateboard and dodge what comes at him. "You want to take a break bud?" Scott said glancing at Evan who was panting. "No room for breaks man you got me here to train so let's train." Evan determinedly spoke.

Sasuke watched Evan he was determined Sasuke give him that but Sasuke was confused on how this was supposed to help him exactly. 'It's not like he is going to bring his skateboard with him if there went on missions.' Sasuke bitterly thought.

Sasuke then was brought out of his thought by Logan. "You heard the man lets roll." Logan said who was currently at the bottom of the danger room was using his hand in a motion the spoke 'come on'. Sasuke watched Evan skate down activating his Sharingan studying the Evan motions.

As Evan was skating down the huge ramp Jean was on her own platform with looked she then used her telekinetic powers to control the glass balls and hurl them at Evan. Evan dodged the first two thrown at him and destroyed the rest by shooting spikes out of his forearm.

Cyclops who was at the start of the ramp then shot optic rays at Evan. Evan avoided the beams on his skateboard only for one of the blasts to hit the skateboard causing Evan to fall. "Not too shabby porcupine." Logan said holding his hand out to Evan and smirking.

Evan grinned before taking Logan's hand. "Spyke the coach called he said you got to come to the gym you got a game tonight." Kitty spoke from the control area. "There wasn't one on the schedule." Spyke retorted taking off his helmet. "Well there is one now, coach said principal Darkholme put it together last minute and says he wants you suited up in like one hour because you're starting against PS 104." Kitty finished.

Evan eyes went wide at the team. "Dude alright you get to go against your own team." Kurt said excitedly teleporting near Evan. "Yeah." Evan said slowly before leaving the danger room.

There was silence and Sasuke decided to speak what was on his mind. "You know this has to be a set up." Sasuke continued. "It's too perfect to be a coincidence." The others nodded in agreement.

"All right runts teamwork exercise." Logan said as he then pointed to Jean and Scott. "You two are team one." Logan then pointed towards Sasuke and Kitty. "Team two." "What about me?" Kurt complained not being able to join in on the action.

"After this you and me one on one elf." Logan grinned as Kurt's faced paled. "No, no, no, I'm fine Mr. Logan, uh I think I'll just go to my room and uh nap, yeah nap." Instantly Kurt teleported out the danger room.

"All right runts start." Logan shouted as Kitty phased through the control room and went next to Sasuke. Scott looked at Jean. "Target Sasuke first Kitty shouldn't be too hard to deal with." Scott spoke. "Hey I'm right her you know!" Kitty shouted feeling highly offended.

Jean shrugged. "Sorry Kitty but Sasuke is more of a threat." Kitty pouted before dodging an optic ray. "Hey what's your problem?" Kitty glared at Scott. "Logan said start." Was all Scott said before firing more blasts at Sasuke and Kitty.

Sasuke dodged with ease Kitty used her powers and let the blast go through her. Sasuke quickly unsheathed his sword and charged at Scott so he could initiate a close range assault. Sasuke was only stopped by Jean as she used her power to lift Sasuke in the air.

Scott took his chance to blast at Sasuke. Sasuke then sent a lightning blast to counter. As Kitty flanked behind the two and knocking Jean on the floor make her lose her focus. Sasuke took advantage and charged at the distracted Scott.

Sasuke slashed at Scott as Scott narrowly dodge each swipe. Jean the lifted Kitty and threw her towards Sasuke. Sasuke sheathed his sword unclipping the sheathed sword from his belt. "Kitty phase now!" Sasuke yelled Kitty did exactly that as Sasuke through his sword directly through Kitty and hit Jean in the chest knocking her down on the ground.

Sasuke then caught Kitty she was not in his arms as Sasuke held her bridal style. Kitty blushed tremendously and quickly got herself out of the position. "Focus." Sasuke stated as he was not intending on losing.

Scott was about to help Jean up only to be stopped by electric needles that were shot at his feet. "Scott I can help myself just focus." Jean said getting up. Scott nodded as he shot a blast at Sasuke hitting him on the shoulder.

Sasuke growled in pain as he covered his now bruised shoulder. Kitty was about to help Sasuke only for Sasuke's sheathed sword hitting her in the back due to Jean. Sasuke grabbed his sword and charged at the two.

Before Jean could do anything Sasuke shot a beam of lightning at her leg to keep her focus interrupted. Sasuke then pressured Scott in close quarter combat preventing him from blasting his optic rays. Sasuke threw a feint right before catching Scott with an uppercut with his left.

Sasuke then kicked Scott in the air Sasuke went to continue on his assault as Sasuke jumped off the wall throwing down his leg at Scott's abdomen and taking the wind out of Scott. This blow made Scott hit the ground hard.

Sasuke then focused his attention on Jean who was now through objects at his direction. Sasuke took his sword out circulating lightning on it as he cut the objects with ease. Sasuke saw Kitty creeping up on the Jean.

Sasuke then threw his sword at the wall behind Jean. It flew passed her head cutting a piece of her red hair. Jean then lifted up Sasuke with her powers and Scott was now on one knee. She threw Sasuke up in the air limiting his movement as Scott blasted Sasuke in the back.

Kitty took advantage of as she pulled the sword out the wall and hit Jean in the back of the head knocking her unconscious temporarily. "Sorry Jean." Kitty said a she went to help Sasuke. Sasuke grunted for not finishing Scott when he had the chance. Sasuke then watched as Kitty fought Scott into hand to hand.

Scott easily overpower Kitty by gripping her wrists and throwing down to the ground before you could phase. Sasuke then shot a lightning blast at Scott's shoulder. Kitty then grabbed on to Scott's leg holding him still only for Scott to throw her off his leg.

Kitty flipped in the air landing next to Sasuke. Kitty charged as Sasuke let her take the lead. Kitty threw a flurry of punches at Scott which either were dodged or blocked. Scott grabbed her again holding her by the shoulders.

"Kitty now." Sasuke shouted Kitty then phased as Sasuke was behind her. Sasuke shot electric needles at Scott which once made contact electrocuted Scott knocking him unconscious for the time being.

"Good job pinwheel eyes and half-pint." Logan spoke coming down from the control. Kitty was jumping up and down as she then tackled Sasuke with a huge hug. "We did it, we won." Kitty shouted in pure bliss.

Sasuke sighed with but his lips curled up slightly at the bubbly girl. Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud but she looked pretty cute right now.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Bayville High School**

Buses currently stopped as student started getting out of the bus. A silver/white haired teen stepped of the bus with his bag on his shoulders. "Hey Maximoff." Evan spoke waiting for the buses to arrive. "Well, well out of jail already or is this miserable dump part of your punishment." Pietro spoke walking towards Evan.

Evan glared. "We've got a score to settle Pietro." Evan spat before trying to grab Pietro. Pietro used his super speed to dodge and go behind Evan. Pietro then knocked down Evan. "As usual props for the attitude might be hope free after all Daniels." Pietro said

Then Pietro felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn around. Pietro then came face to face with Sasuke, with Scott and Jean behind him. "What's going on here?" Scott spoke as Pietro knocked Sasuke hand of his shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle." Evan spat looking at Pietro. "Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean interrupted. "Stay out of this." Evan held his hand out as he focused on Pietro.

Scott ignored Evan and asked Pietro. "Is that true?" "Actually yeah, yeah I did trash the lockers why you going to do something about?" Pietro said getting up in Scott's face. Scott grabbed Pietro's arm. "Look I think you better come with us." Scott said before getting spun around and thrown to the ground by Pietro. "I don't think so." Pietro said smugly.

Sasuke quickly took action knocking Pietro off his feet. Pietro then quickly got up glaring at Sasuke. As soon as Pietro got up Evan yelled. "You're going down this time Pietro." Evan lunged only for Pietro to evade with his super speed.

'Hmm super speed interesting.' Sasuke thought wondering how he would fair against Pietro. "Sounds like a challenge, come on Daniels let's see what you got." Pietro quickly sprinted with his super speed. "Trust me man you're going to find out." Evan spat as he grabbed his suit and skateboard out of the bag.

Evan went to chase Pietro. "Man that guy is fast." Scott said. "We can't let Evan do this alone." Jean said. "When you're with the X-Men you're never alone." Scott said. They turned to Sasuke only to see him suiting up and then sprinting. Both Scott and Jean did the same and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke caught up seeing Evan fly off his skateboard and hitting the wall. Pietro then sped to Evan. "You called that a challenge you can't even touch me no matt what I do." Pietro said. Sasuke quickly caught Pietro off guard by kneeing Pietro's back.

Pietro then stood up and sped off destroying glass windows and cars in the process. "We have to stop him." Jean said as her and Scott caught up. "I've tried he's just too fast I thought you said all the training would help." Evan said frustrated and then throwing his helmet at the ground.

Sasuke looked at Evan. "If you training is riding on you skateboard than that's your own fault." Sasuke started. "You knew he had super speed but you didn't once tell us, you were to caught up on winning your stupid rivalry to actually use your head and think of how to train for him." Sasuke finished.

"Also training is only one part of it Spyke, teamwork is another." Scott said trying to diffuse the tension. They then head a Pietro shout as he sped his way back to them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan watching Pietro movement. "See yah." Pietro said speeding past them. Pietro then came back again but this time Sasuke was prepared.

Everything slowed down as Sasuke watched Pietro come in range he put his foot out tripping Pietro. Pietro skidded on the concrete. "I've had enough with you." Pietro shouted getting up and pointing at Sasuke.

"You think you're better than me huh." Pietro said. "Well let's see if you can stop me." This time Pietro dashed at Sasuke knocking the others off balance. Pietro then sped in front of Sasuke and punched Sasuke in the gut.

Pietro repeated the process till Sasuke was on one knee. "Not so tough now are you." Pietro went in for another punch but Sasuke knowing he wasn't going to be fast enough to dodge engulfed his body with electricity shocking Pietro.

Pietro cried in pain. "Jean he can't run if he is feet aren't on the ground." Scott said wanting to take advantage of Pietro's state. Jean focused and lifted Pietro up. "Hey what's going on?" Pietro said and then started spinning creating a twister.

"I can't hold him for long." Jean spoke struggling. "Hold on to this baby its twister time." Pietro spoke throwing cars around with the twister. This massive amount of wind pushed them down the road. Quickly they grabbed the nearest objects to hang on.

Sasuke aimed his hand at the twister and shot lightning beams at Pietro which caused him to stop his twister. "Scott and Evan now!" Sasuke shouted landing on his feet. Scott shot optic rays at Pietro who was still in the air feeling electrical shocks.

This forced Pietro to hit a brick wall. Evan then stood up shooting his spikes at Pietro causing him to be immobilized. Pietro struggled to move. "I can't get loose, I can't get loose." Pietro shouted. They approached Pietro.

"Not so fast are you now Quicksilver." Evan said smugly with his arms crossed. "Yeah but you still can't prove I had anything to do with getting you in trouble Daniels." Pietro spoke mockingly. "Ooh sounds like a challenge." Evan countered pulling out a tape recorded that recorded Pietro admitting his involvement with the lockers.

Sasuke smirked at the Quicksilver kid getting put down some notches to his ego. Pietro glared. "Good shot dude it looks like some of that training did work." Scott said then faced Sasuke. "Right Sasuke." Scott said only to receive a grunt but they could see the smirk across his face.

The cop sirens were then heard coming close to their location. Quickly Evan, Jean, and Scott ran into the alley. Sasuke stood still. "Come on Sasuke!" Jean shouted not wanting to get caught. Sasuke nodded before punching Pietro in the face knocking him out cold.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Police Station**

"Let me out of here." Pietro yelled behind the bars. "I want out of here." Pietro shouted again grabbing on to the bars. Suddenly the building was shaking causing Pietro to fall down.

Pietro glanced up seeing a newcomer. "Huh, you." Pietro said. Then a voice cut in. "It's good to see you again Pietro even under such distressing circumstances. Pietro quickly got up and countered. "Well you can make it a lot less distressing you know." Pietro stated. "Come on hustle it up move it." Pietro complained.

"Still impatient but you have grown much Pietro and I have a need of your services the figure in the shadows said before coming closer. "If you think you can handle the job." The figure taunted.

"Hmm sounds like a challenge okay whatever you want lets just bail this jail." Pietro gave in. "Very well." then figure then put his hand out making the bars bend enough for Pietro to come out. "Now come with me." Pietro smirked and grabbed the mysterious figure's hand.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier's Mansion**

Kurt teleported in the air high above the pool. "Look out cannon ball." Kurt shouted diving straight in the pool creating a big splash. The water splashed Scott and Jean, and knocked Kitty off her water float. Sasuke was at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water looking up in the sky.

"Kurt knock it off." Kitty said annoyed. "Congratulations Evan I understand you have been clear from all charges." Xavier spoke. Evan nodded. "It feels good to have it off my record." Evan go out of the pool. "Thanks for your help professor and you too Sasuke." Evan shouted and went for a cannonball of his own. Sasuke grunted in response to Evan's thanks.

Evan was in the air before his spikes came out as he landed on Kitty's float popping it. This caused a splash as Kitty was soaking now. "Sorry about that." Evan apologized as Kitty glared.

Sasuke looked at the scene and laughed. The others turned towards Sasuke shocked he was laughing as it was the first time. Kitty was in a trance from hearing his laugh before she realized he was laughing at her misfortune.

Kitty glared at swam near Sasuke before he noticed and pulled him in. Sasuke rose above the water and glared at Kitty. Kitty smirked as the other laughed. Sasuke then dived down under Kitty putting him on his shoulders.

"Let me down Sasuke." Kitty shouted pulling on his hair. "Sorry." Sasuke smirked before falling backwards with Kitty. Kitty rose up to see Sasuke's shit eating grin. Sasuke then swam away before Kitty could get him. "Get back here Sasuke." Kitty shouted.

"Well I'm certain you nephew will fit in just fine." Xavier smiled watching his students. "Yes but one must wonder is that a good thing. As they watch Kitty try to catch Sasuke only for her to have the same faith as before.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Sorry for the late chapter I hoped you enjoy. Also btw if you guys do want more episodes in the chapter it will definitely take long than 2-3 days to make. Other than that I hoped you enjoy.**

 **~Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Change of Heart

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for your reviews and patience. Now here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy. I had to edit the wording in parts of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience hope you enjoy.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Bayville Schoolyard**

"Go to Duncan Matthews's party uh I don't think so." Scott said shaking his head. "Can I have anyone's juice?" Evan said. "You can have mine." Jean told Evan and then faced Scott. "Come on it might be fun." Jean said trying to convince Scott.

"Matthews is a jerk." Scott told Jean. "No he's not I'd go." Kitty said. Sasuke snorted at Kitty's statement. "No freshman allowed and even Sasuke agrees." Scott deadpanned. "Matthews is a jerk." Kitty retorted switching sides and crossing her arms.

"Half of the school will be there and suppose somebody gets close to Kurt and his hollow projector won't stop them from feeling his fur." Scott reasoned. Kurt turned towards Scott. "Hey chicks dig the fuzzy dude right." Kurt said coming to his own defense and leaned towards Kitty trying to prove his point.

Kitty scooted away next to Sasuke before getting up. "I'm like so out of here later." Kitty said leaving. Sasuke shook his head at Kurt's antics. "Oh yeah she can't resist." Kurt continued putting his hand through his hair.

Sasuke stared blankly at Kurt before face palming. "I'm trying to be serious here look if we got Matthews suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something weren't the only mutants in the school you know." Scott reasoned again as he watched Pietro and Fred.

"Yeah just the cool ones." Evan said high fiving Kurt. "Yeah I mean look at the girls that can't keep their eyes off us." Kurt said pointing at the girls who were giggling and pointing towards them. Then Kurt nudged Scott. "I told you girls can resist the fuzzy dude." Kurt bragged.

"Kurt they aren't looking at you, Evan, or me." Scott said shaking his head. "Sure they aren't, look one of them is coming towards us now probably wanting to get my number." Kurt said smugly as he watched one of the girls start approaching their table.

Kurt then stood up. "Kurt wait she isn't." Kurt ignored Scott and continued his way. "Hey my name's Kurt I saw you looking at me so I decided to make it easier for you." The girl looked at Kurt confused before answering. "No one was looking at you we were looking at him." The girl stated then pointing as Sasuke. Who was currently wearing his hair in a ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye. Sasuke was also wearing torn jean with white sneakers and a white t-shirt.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he realized all the girls weren't looking at him or anyone. No they were looking at one particular person which happened to be Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Kurt put his head down in shamed and smirked only to frown when the girl who rejected Kurt walked up to him.

"Hey I was wondering." Before the girl could finish her question Sasuke said without even a glance. "No." "But." The girl stuttered. "Leave." Was all Sasuke had to say as she scurried off. Kurt came back sitting down at the table before putting his head down.

Jean then spoke up going back to the topic at hand. "Come on Scott what's wrong with a bit of socializing." "I'm sorry but I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott replied. Kurt then put his head up getting annoyed with Scott's reasoning.

"Dude it's just a party." Kurt blurted before jumping on the table dancing. Suddenly Kurt's tailed appeared. "Hey watch the tail now." Scott shouted pulling Kurt down to his seat by Kurt's tail. "Now see that's exactly what I'm talking about." Continued Scott who was looking at Kurt.

"You pulled my tail man." Kurt snapped back. "Grow up Kurt." Scott retorted. "Lighten up dude." Kurt glared. "You're always goofing around." Scott glared back. "And you're always cramping my style." Kurt said.

"Listen." Scott spoke only to be interrupted by Kurt. "No you listen there's a sound I want you to hear and it's." Kurt teleported making Scott cough. "Annoying." Sasuke muttered

"Blew it didn't I." Scott said "Yup totally." Jean replied. Sasuke sighed before standing up and walking away. "Hey Sasuke where are you going?" Scott spoke.

"Tch, somewhere quiet." Sasuke grunted walking away. Sasuke was walking around the school grounds before he spotted Rogue holding some device with the handle of a broom.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowly followed Rogue silently. Sasuke then went hide behind a tree and watched silently. Rouge continued her trip to the garbage as she attempted throw the device away only to fail and drop it on the ground.

Sasuke watched how she suddenly covered herself as she knew what would happen. 'So she must of used the device or saw someone use it to be that frightened.' Sasuke thought with interest on what the device could do to make her that scared.

"Whoa what's that?" Sasuke heard and looked to see the Toad otherwise known as Todd. Todd then proceeded and was about to pick up the device. "Don't touch it." Rogue shouted frightened as Todd stopped midway. "Why not?" Todd questioned.

"It's never mind just leave it alone." Rogue yelled. "Ah, what's wrong did little Rogue get into some trouble." Todd mocked. "Trouble no there's just one less X-Men to push us around." Rogue responded dusting off her hands. After throwing the device in the trash.

Sasuke eyes widened and he glared. "Say what you toasted one of them goody goods with that thing wicked." Todd said going to the garbage can to get the device. "Hey just leave it alone got it swamp breathe." Rogue threatened and left.

Sasuke comes out behind the tree. "What did you do?" Sasuke growled at Rogue with a tone that promised pain. Rouge flinched and jumped back in surprise. "I didn't do anything." Rogue lied as she ran off.

Sasuke watched as Rogue ran off he then turned to see Todd use the device on the garbage can. Sasuke's eyes widen as he watched it disappear. Todd walked up to the device. "Cool." Todd drawled out.

Sasuke quickly shoved Todd to wall. "Give the device now." Sasuke demanded. "Ok man chill." Todd responded scared as he was about to hand the device over only to spit slime at Sasuke's face." Sasuke let go of Todd and moved backwards.

Todd took his chance to run as Sasuke quickly got rid of the now hardened slime by circulating lightning towards his face shattering the slime. Sasuke grunts in disgust as he sees Todd long gone.

Sasuke in frustration punches the wall leaving a good sized dent. Sasuke quickly went back inside the school to look for the others. Sasuke was quickly looking down the halls to find the others as he saw Scott and Jean.

He watched Scott confront Fred and Lance who were walking by. "Where's Kurt?" Scott said prepared to fight. Sasuke quickly walked towards them. "Huh like we tell you." Fred retorted crossing his arms. Sasuke then watch Scott charge at Lance and shove him in the lockers.

"What have you done with Kurt?" Scott shouted as students were now running to watch the fight. Sasuke moved past them as he saw Fred grab Scott. "Get lost." Fred spoke holding Scott by his shirt collar.

"Back off Fred before I rock you." Lance said glaring at Jean. Sasuke quickly kicked Lance in the gut knocking him into the lockers. Sasuke then gripped Fred's arm and used a small dose of lightning that couldn't be seen forcing Fred to let go of Scott in pain.

Lance groaned in pain before getting up as lockers started to shake. "You're so going to pay for that pretty boy." Lance shouted at students started chanting fight. Fred then kicked Scott to the side next to Jean.

Both Fred and Lance now surrounded Sasuke as he stood in the center. Sasuke then dashed at Lance gripping his throat and putting Lance against the lockers. Then Fred charged at Sasuke only for Sasuke to use Lance as a jump step and flip over Fred. This caused Fred to crash into Lance.

Students cheered only for a voice to echo through the halls. "What is going on here?" The voice was revealed to be Ms. Darkholme. Students then scattered leaving Jean, Scott and Sasuke standing and Lance and Fred on the ground.

"We weren't doing anything, Summers here just started messing with us, and then pretty boy started going ballistic on us for no reason." Lance said smirking. "I've got a reason." Before Scott finished Ms. Darkholme spoke. "You three in my office now."

Ms. Darkholme then headed back to her office. Sasuke grunted as he followed Jean and Scott to the principal's office. Lance gave a loser sign and smirked as they were walking. Sasuke then glared and punched Lance in the face knocking him down to the ground as he left.

Jean, Scott, and Sasuke followed Ms. Darkholme as she went to open the door in her office. "What happened here, and who took my furniture?" She yelled running out the door. Sasuke then spoke. "It was Todd he has some sort of device the makes objects and I guess people disappear." Sasuke said to Jean and Scott as he walked towards the window.

"Right there." Sasuke pointed at the window as all three of them watch Todd make Ms. Darkholme's car disappear. Then suddenly Jean sensed Kurt. "Look." Jean pointed as they turned around seeing a faded Kurt in the air and disappear.

"He looks like a ghost." Scott said. "No I've got a brief mental reading it's like he is trapped somewhere." Jean replied putting her hands beside her head in concentration. "I think we better have a talk with the." Before Scott could finish Sasuke jumped out the window chasing and went out chase after Toad.

Sasuke was chasing after Toad with Jean, Scott, Evan and Kitty trailing behind him with their suits on. "There he goes." Scott shouted shooting an optic ray at Toad only for him to hop and avoid the blast.

Sasuke quickly gained on Toad about to shoot lightning only for Toad to jump in midair and turn shooting the machine at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled out the way making him fall behind.

Kitty ran up to Sasuke offering her hand. Sasuke grunted before taking her hand and standing up. Sasuke then left Kitty and started sprinting again. "Okay no thank you Kitty." She shouted with a tick mark on her forehead and followed behind.

Toad then jumped on a tree as they stopped below. "Get lost I'm warning." He didn't get a chance to finish as Sasuke used his lightning to extend his range in a sword like shape cutting the branches Toad was on.

Sasuke then jumped in the air and used Toad's body to jump higher and grab the device with ease as Toad landed with on the ground. Toad quickly got up. "That's it I'm out of here." Toad was about to hop away only for Evan to shoot a spike at Toad's suit sticking him to the tree.

"Why don't you stick around for a while." Evan said laughing at his pun. Sasuke just shook his head before smacking Evan in the back of the head. Scott then went up to Toad.

"Tell us what you did to Kurt." Scott said threatening to shoot his optic rays. "I didn't do anything." Toad said holding his head. "He didn't she did." Sasuke said looking at Rogue who was approaching them. "Now if you want to find blue boy you better let him go." Rogue said.

Sasuke gave the device to Jean before quickly shoving Rouge to a tree he then put his mouth next to her ear and whispered. "You don't have any right to make demands." This sent shivers to Rogue spine. "Now you're going to help us or do I have to look into your mind again like last time." Sasuke threatened.

Rogue gulped. "Fine just please let him go." Rogue gave in. "Fine only because you saved my life back at the iron works but next time trust me if one of your buddies ever and I mean ever doing something like this again there will be hell to pay." Rogue nodded at Sasuke's statement.

Sasuke then backed up before approaching Toad. Sasuke touched the spike and coursed lightning through his hand and crushed the spike with ease. Toad landed on the ground dusting himself off. "Thanks now I'm going to." Toad didn't finish as Sasuke bashed his head into the tree knocking him out.

"Hey what was that for?" Rogue shouted stepping in front of Sasuke. The others were shock at Sasuke's viciousness well the girls at least, Scott and Evan just grinned. "I said I let him go, I didn't say he be conscious or not now show us how to get Kurt back besides that was payback for earlier." Sasuke replied emotionlessly as if he just didn't do anything.

Rogue looked into his eyes seeing lifeless eyes that made her cringe. 'What did he go through to get those eyes?' Rogue thought as she lead the way she last saw Kurt.

They followed Rogue as she led them to this restricted destroyed lab. "This is where it happened." Rogue said crossing her arms. Scott looked at the ground and picked up the hologram watch the cloaked Kurt. "If you hurt him I'm going to."

Rogue glared and interrupted Scott. "If you start threatening me you're never going to find your friend." Sasuke got into Rogue's face. Lifeless onyx eyes meeting confused grey eyes. "You don't make the orders around." Then he turned to Scott.

"You need to calm down arguing is going to get us anywhere." Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose. "She did this to Kurt even you said it Sasuke." Scott yelled. "You're right she is the reason why Kurt is missing but she is also the reason Jean is here and…. me." Sasuke said glaring.

"And if what I saw earlier from her she obviously didn't mean to do this to Kurt she was scared of holding the damn device to actually throw it away properly, so clearly this was an accident." Sasuke finished defending Rouge and Scott looked incredulously at Sasuke before sighing knowing Jean was only here right now because of Rouge.

Rogue stared at Sasuke in awe before she snapped out of it hearing Kitty's voice. "Yo guys we've been running a diagnostic on this thing." Kitty said looking at the wiring of the device. "Can you believe this uses CPM I mean talk about retro man." Evan spoke.

"It's putting some type of steady low-power pulse wave that just seems to disappear in thin air." Kitty continued. "That means what exactly." Scott said confused. "Well we figured that the crawler in some other dimension." Evan replied.

"Okay so lets trash this thing." Scott said coming to a conclusion. "Everyone stand back I'm going to use full power this could get messy." Scott said preparing to destroy the device. "Um you know I can like phase through gizmo and quickly short it out." Kitty said as everyone but the girls and Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy. "Oh right forget I mention it, and what's with guys and explosions anyway." Kitty said crossing her arms. "Huh." Jean nodded agreeing. Sasuke grunted as both girls looked at him then looked down apologetically.

Suddenly Kurt appeared out of thin air, Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard Kurt say. "Reset don't." But Kurt couldn't finish as he disappeared again. "You guys saw that right." Scott said confused. "He's still alive." Rogue said.

"What was he saying?" Jean questioned looking at Kitty as she shrugged. "He said reset don't like don't reset, he wants you to blow it up Scott do it." Evan said. "I swear these guys are like obsessed except for you Sasuke." Kitty caught herself putting her arm on Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke shook his head as he looked up seeing Scott ready to blow up the device.

Sasuke then quickly rushed at Scott knocking him down at the ground as his optic ray shot outside to the entrance. "What the hell Sasuke." Evan shouted pushing him to a wall. "Kurt obviously said we need to destroy it." Evan finished.

Sasuke quickly shoved coursed lightning through his body electrocuting Evan. This made Evan fall down to the ground in pain. Scott then punched Sasuke in the face. "What are you doing Sasuke don't you want Kurt back or are you with her?" Scott said questioning Sasuke's loyalty and pointed at Rogue.

"I mean you did defend her all of a sudden." Scott glared helping Evan up. "Guys calm down and Sasuke wouldn't betray us." Kitty spoke up. "Yeah I agree with Kitty." Jean intervened.

Though it didn't matter as Scott and Evan charged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged each punch thrown and kneed Evan in the gut and spin kicked Scott into a wall. Evan then went on the pursuit using his spikes to slash at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged each slash only to be shot by an optic ray. Sasuke's back hit the wall he looked up and rolled out of the way dodging spikes that would have trapped him on the wall.

"Guys stop it." Kitty yelled only for spikes to stop her from intervening. "Stay out of this Kitty.' Evan spat and continued his assault at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked Evans attacks holding on to his wrists then kneed Evan in the gut again before flipping their positions and using Evan as a shield to block Scott's blast.

Evan was out cold after that. "Scott stop." Jean shouted concerned. "Why it obvious Kurt needs us to destroy the device to get out." Scott growled. "At least listen to what Sasuke has to say first Scott." Kitty spat but that went to deaf ears as Scott kept shooting optic rays at Sasuke damaging the interior of the lab.

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan having enough of this nonsense and then dashed in front of Scott with great speed and electrocuted Scott unconscious. "Sasuke was that necessary." Jean shouted tending to Scott.

"Those two are idiots if it wasn't for me Kurt would most likely be stuck in that dimension." Sasuke said going towards the table with the device was at." Sasuke then looked at the device looking for a reset button, he found restart and clicked the button as the device started turning on.

Evan and Scott groaned regain consciousness. Suddenly the device shot out creating some sort of electromagnetic barriers. Everyone then saw Kurt in that barrier with someone else. "Come on teleport through." Scott shouted.

"We need another power source." Kurt shouted before teleporting away with the other guy. Sasuke grunted in annoyance. 'Things always have to be so difficult.' Sasuke thought before turning around at the sound of a voice.

"There they are and they still got the gizmo I was telling you about." Todd said coming in with both Lance and Fred. "Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you, so are you with us or them." Lance spoke.

"Mystique, you working for her." Scott said glaring at Rogue. "Hey Summers you got your friends and I've got mine but this isn't my fight." Rogue said leaving. Sasuke smirked. "Okay now fork it over losers." Fred said.

"Or this place is going to rock." Lance said. "The projector stays with us, X-Men keep that portal open." Scott finished. "Your call." Lance finished before stomping and shaking the building cause parts of the roof to crumble.

Then Toad, Blob, and Avalanche charged towards the X-Men. "Come on hit me with your best shot slim." Blob shouted at Cyclops. Cyclops then blasted Blob with an optic ray knocking Blob back a feet steps.

Blob caught himself and went back to approach Cyclops. "Takes a lot more than that to stop the Blob." Blob shouted.

"Thanks for the tip." Cyclops sarcastically said. "Jean." Cyclops said getting a nodded. Cyclops shot an optic ray making Blob dodge only for Jean to lift up the ground Blob was on and taking it away making him land on his back.

"You and me got a date pretty Kitty how about a ride on the concrete coaster." Lance yelled making the ground shoot Kitty up in the air. Sasuke jumped up catching Kitty and landed gracefully setting her down. Lance repeated the action again sending Kitty to the wall only for her to phase through it and back.

"Lousy ride you loser." Kitty retorted getting in a fight stance. Sasuke dashed at Avalanche shooting the concrete projectiles with his lightning destroying and the concrete with ease. Kitty then flanked Avalanche and went for a leg sweep.

Avalanche dodged the sweep by jumping in the air. "Is that all you got Kitty cat." Lance mocked as he was still in the air. Kitty then pointed in the opposite direction. Avalanche looked to what Kitty pointed to and was met with a lightning covered fist shattering his glass helmet and knocking him out cold.

Kitty than ran up to Sasuke raised her hand for a high five. Sasuke looked at Kitty win a raised eye brow. Kitty pouted. "Come please." She begged. Sasuke sighed before clapping his hand with hers as she cheered.

"Come on what you got." Toad said hopping around Spyke. "You ain't got nothing that's right." Toad taunted dodging Spyke's punches and then ran straight ahead going for the device. Spyke loaded his spikes on his forearm and shooting a barrier protecting device as Toad hit his head on the spikes.

Toad groaned falling to the ground. "You called that nothing you slimy super ball." Spyke spoke. The X-Men now stood in front guarding the device, as the Toad, Blob, and Avalanche regrouped and was about to charge again at the team.

"Okay enough with the warm ups time for some serious smacking." Blob said cockily. Sasuke was about to fire lightning beams at the three only for the sound of car screeching to halt him. Suddenly the car came through the portal as the X-Men ducked.

The car came crashing into Blob with Avalanche and Toad hiding behind him. Blob put the car to a stop and was panting. "Whoa good thing I'm the Blob." He said in relief. "Yeah you can say that again." Toad agreed.

They walked around the car to see the device destroyed. "Come on this party's over." Avalanche said as the three dipped out of the lab. The team then exited the building with the newcomer called Forge. From the distance Rogue saw the team behind the tree.

Rogue watched as Kurt completely thanked Sasuke over and over and also saw Scott and Evan apologize as well for being so rash. Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgement before hitting Kurt in the back of the head and telling him to shut up. Everyone laughed and from the distance Rogue saw a glint in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke felt someone's stare and turned his head and caught Rogue spying. Sasuke looked at her before giving her a nod and leaving with the rest. Rogue was left confused before shaking it off and leaving.

The group got back to Scott's car. "You're welcome to crash with us Forge, and trust me Xavier's cool you'll like him." Scott spoke. "Thanks but I better go find my parents I'm twenty years late for curfew." Forge said declining the offer.

Then he looked at Kurt. "Thanks for bailing me out." Forge said. "Hey anytime." Kurt replied doing a handshake with Forge.

"Hop in will give you a lift." Scott offered. "No problem it's just a few blocks." Forge declined. "Well if you need any help just call." Scott said writing down the cell number. "Sure I'll do that." Forge agreed grabbing the note and then leaving as they exchanged their goodbyes.

"Kurt look about before I'm sorry." Scott apologized. "No I'm sorry Scott." Kurt apologized as well. They both decided to agree they were both sorry. "So lets go home and do a level 3 training exercise in the danger room." Scott said causing everyone to groan but Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"Psyche." Scott shouted causing everyone but Sasuke again to laugh. Sasuke then grunted disappointed. "We are heading to Duncan's party." Scott said everyone cheering but Sasuke and Kitty. "But I can't go I'm like a freshman." Kitty pouted.

"You're also part of the X-Men." Scott said. "And don't worry we'll make it happen." Jean reassured. As again everyone cheered but Sasuke. Then Kurt looked at the car and the amount of seats and then back to the group sweat dropping.

"Uh guys how are we going to fit all of us in the car." Kurt said confused. "Oh yeah I forgot Sasuke didn't come along with us in the morning." Scott said scratching his head.

"Wait first of how did you even get to school Sasuke?" Kitty questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted in response before walking a bit further in the parking lot. "Hey where are you going Sasuke." Jean shouted confused. "Yeah I mean Kitty could just sit in my lap." Kurt said smiling at Kitty only to get smack in the head by said girl.

The group then heard an engine of a motor cycle roar. Sasuke appeared with a black helmet on a black and purple Kawasaki Ninja 300. The grouped gaped at the raven. "What the heck man how did you get that?" Kurt complained.

"Logan." Was Sasuke's only response. "So not fair!" Everyone shouted. Sasuke sighed and decided to do his good deed for the day. "Who wants a ride to that loser's party with me?" He muttered lowly. Everyone eyes widen at Sasuke actually offering and ride and going to the party at the same time.

Kurt was about to speak up only for Kitty to run and jump on the bike and grabbed around Sasuke's waist. "See you later losers." Kitty shouted sticking her tongue out and then Sasuke sped off. "I'll get you back Kitty." Kurt shouted.

"Well I guess with Sasuke she has a higher chance of getting in since he'll probably bring more people just being there." Jean said. "Man does he always have to be so cool, like he doesn't even try." Kurt started crossing his arms.

"First the girls and then the motor cycle what's next new powers or something." Kurt said jealous. Scott patted Kurt's head. "No man Sasuke is just well Sasuke now come on we don't want to be late for that party do we?" Scott said as they then hopped in the car and drove off to catch up with Sasuke.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Week Later**

A guard was walking around the north side was on lookout. Suddenly the guard felt a tap on her shoulder she turned only to get sprayed with sleeping gas by Kitty. "North perimeter secure." Kitty spoke through the walkie-talkie.

Another guard near the south side was keeping guard. The guard heard steps and turned around only to gasp breathing the sleeping gas and going unconscious. "This guy is catching Z's, I mean south perimeter secured." Evan spoke through his walkie-talkie.

"Okay let's make it clean rescue." Scott said through the walkie-talkie. Sasuke was stealthy creeping on the guard on the west side. Sasuke chopped at the guard's neck knocking him unconscious. "You're clear to go." Sasuke muttered to the walkie-talkie.

"Alright we're going in." Scott responded as Kurt teleported him and himself inside the base, they teleported only to suddenly start falling. "Jean." Scott said as both Kurt and Scott were now floating in the air.

"Sorry you guys are just so heavy." Jean said mentally communicating she then slowly shifted them down to the target for rescue. "Storm, storm, she's out cold." Scott said looking at the figure covered in a cloak and handcuffed.

As Jean shifted them slowly Scott fired a blast to hit the handcuffs only to miss. He shot again only to miss again. "Nice aim." Kurt said mocking Scott. Scott then glared and shot one more shot at the chain and hit. Both grinned as they high five each other. "Which one of you guys been putting on weight because I can hardly hold you." Jean said annoyed and trying to keep her concentration.

"Its Nightcrawler, I mean burgers seven days a week will do that to a fella." Scott said through the walkie-talkie. Suddenly a guard sneaked up on Jean throwing off her concentration she gasped as Scott and Kurt went falling down through the laser detectors.

Quickly Scott and Kurt got up. "Lets grab her and port out of here." Scott said quickly, he went to grab who he thought was Storm only for it to be Rogue. "Gotcha!" Rogue said catching them off guard. Rogue then absorbed Scott's power about to blast him.

Rogue suddenly turned and shot at Kurt. "Hold it, hold it stop the simulation." Scott said making the simulation end. "Scott never stop a simulation unless you are hurt." Xavier spoke entering the danger room with Kitty, Evan, Logan, Storm and Sasuke.

"That hurt trust me." Kurt said getting up and holding his chest. "Why is Rogue in the simulation she was not part of the briefing." Scott said looking at Xavier. "Simply the element of surprise it's part of life so expect it on every exercise." Xavier responded tilting his head. "Well we're finished and get to school." Xavier said turning around.

Sasuke watched as Scott clenched his fists. "Come lets go Jean we have to help load the bus for the field trip." Scott said exiting the danger room. Jean followed as Sasuke stared before shaking his head and following as well.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **School Bus**

"All right double check your spelunking gear, make sure your packs contain a hard hat, spiked boots, rope, compass, rations, lamps, candles and matches and remember there are no sporting goods stores on our trip." The teachers spoke. "Oh and I better see no gaming toys." He spoke again. Most of the class groaned.

Walking toward the bus was Jean, Scott, and Sasuke. "So he threw off your game by sticking Rogue in your simulation what's the big deal?" Jean said looking at Scott. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes waiting for Scott's answer.

"Me fouling up isn't the problem." Scott bluntly said. "What then, is it because he chose Rogue?" Jean asked again. "Yeah I guess, look how can we pretend she's the enemy If the battle simulations while were trying to convince her to be our friend." Scott said stopping and looking at Jean.

"If we can't think of her as a friend then she'll never want to join us." Scott finished. "Tch, it's a simulation friend or enemy it's a training exercise if you can't prepare for the unexpected then you aren't ready." Sasuke stated about to walk ahead only for Scott to grab his shoulder.

"What you trying to say Sasuke?" Scott said. "Like I said you aren't ready if this can throw you off." Sasuke muttered looking at Scott dead in the eyes. "So I'm not good enough to lead this team basically huh well I don't see you trying anything." Scott glared pointing a finger in Sasuke's chest.

"Hn, if I did I know for damn sure I'd be better than you because if that was a real mission you would've be done for until I come save your ass." Sasuke said shoving Scott's arm off of him. "Guys calm down, look Scott no one is saying you should stop trying with Rogue, and Sasuke lets not try to provoke Scott." Jean said going between the two.

"Whatever." Sasuke said turning around and going towards the bus. Scott clenched his fists looking at Sasuke's back. "Scott please calm down." Jean said grabbing his arm. "Uh it's just uhhhh, he's right if that was a real mission we would've been done for." Scott said putting his head down.

"Maybe or maybe not I'm sure you would have found a way now lets go." Jean said grabbing Scott's arm and leading him to the bus. In the shadows a voice spoke. "Interesting." The person stepped out revealing to be Ms. Darkholme.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Gym**

Rogue was training in her combat skills until she jumped for kick and fell over near the windows. She then heard voices outside of the window. She looked to see Scott, Jean, and Sasuke load things in the bus.

"This trips going to be fun." Jean said smiling putting each of her hands on the shoulders of Sasuke and Jean. Rogue looked on and glared for second before turning and seeing Principal Darkholme. Rogue gasped. "Principal Darkholme."

Darkholme shook her head. "They're never going to be any of your friends you know that." She spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rogue said going to the punching bag. "Really well dear would you tell me how they attacked you when you first met them." Ms. Darkholme spoke rhetorically.

"No it's just that." Rogue then closed her mouth and eyes and kept quiet. "Just this morning I overhead them discussing their secrets and their simulated battle exercises with you as their target." Ms. Darkholme spoke telling half the truth.

"But why, why would they do that?" Rogue snapped. "I think you be reminded just who your friends really are." Ms. Darkholme said before grabbing Rogue's bag and setting it down for her. "Enjoy the field trip dear it should prove most enlightening." She finished before leaving.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **School Bus**

"Jean bad news it seems that the administration won't clear your time off for the field trip something about too many absentee days in your file." The teacher said. "Whoa wait a second those were all approved." Scott said looking at Jean.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued to listen. "If they just call Professor Xavier he'll." Jean didn't get to finish. "I wish he had the time Jean but they already filled your spot." The teacher interrupted. "I promise we'll clear this up when I get back, hey I'm really sorry." The said saddened.

"Well yeah have fun." Jean replied getting bags. "Oh man that stinks who filled her spot." Scott said bummed out. "New student." The teacher spoke pointing at Rogue. Sasuke watched as Rogue entered the bus as they made eye contact then Rogue smirked at both Sasuke and Scott. Scott glared as Sasuke watched impassively.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier's Room**

Xavier's was in his room reading a book before wind starting picking up. Xavier put his book down and went to shut his window. As he was about to shut it a magnetic force stopped him Xavier's eyes widen. Xavier was then pushed back into one of his dressers.

"Magneto why are you here?" Xavier questioned trying to control his wheel chair. "I've come to pay you a compliment you're young charges they seem to be flourishing under your tutelage, especially the raven haired boy Sasuke Uchiha." Magneto spoke but couldn't be seen.

"Yes they're doing quite well." Xavier replied still trying to get control of his wheel chair. "I'm referring to the development of their mutant powers." Magneto said. "I'm very proud of them." Xavier spoke. "Proud, yet you don't trust them." Magneto cut in. "But I do trust them with my life." Xavier challenged.

"But not with the trust." Magneto snapped as he appeared in front of the window pulling Xavier towards the window then shutting the window making Xavier crash and break the glass. Xavier looked up to see Magneto gone.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **On the Bus**

The bus was currently driving to their destination as snow was falling. "Great it's starting to snow." The teacher said worried. Some of the students cheered only for the teacher to snap. "This isn't a snowmobile people too much snow means we have to turn around."

Scott frowned sitting next to Sasuke as Rogue was a few seating behind them. Sasuke looked out the window watching the snow fall. As they were driving up a mountain the teacher lost control of the bus. "Hold on!" The teacher yelled as students screamed.

"Sasuke move." Scott shouted. Sasuke moved watching Scott open the window and shooting optic beams to create a barrier so they wouldn't fall. The bus stopped due to the barrier. Scott then closed the window and turned to see Rogue as she smiled at him he smiled back before turning around.

Rogue then looked at Sasuke facial expression still stoic as if their lives weren't on the line. She shook her head. "Everybody alright?" The teacher asked. "Now what?" A student asked. "We head back." The teacher stated.

The students complained as the teacher tried to start the engine only for nothing to happen. "Okay, okay people now who wants to get out and push." The teacher said looking back at the students.

"Why don't we just take our snowmobiles to the cave and wait out the weather there." Rogue spoke up looking at Scott as if for some sort of approval, she then looked at Sasuke as he stood up and going outside. Student then cheered agreeing as Rogue watched Sasuke leave.

The teacher just watched Sasuke exit and then put his head in his hands sighing. The students then exited getting on the snowmobiles. Each student was paired as Sasuke was driving with Scott hanging to his body.

Rogue then caught up with Sasuke and looked at both him and Scott. "Test your metal tough guys." She said wanting to race. Sasuke just sped away as Scott yelled. "You're on." Rouge then sped up trying to catch up.

Rogue tried to get the upper hand by cutting through a shortcut. Sasuke still sped on still ahead. Suddenly Rogue appeared out of nowhere from the air on her snowmobile as the student with her screamed.

Sasuke grunted and went to the side of Rogue he then drifted as Rogue was ahead now. Sasuke caught up being side by side with Rogue she then tried to bump them off a cliff but Scott and Sasuke we able to keep balance on the snowmobile. "Whoa why does it seem she doesn't care what happens to us." Scott stated. Sasuke only grunted in agreement.

Rogue was again ahead Sasuke then hit up the speed as he glared at Rogue before putting his hand out and shooting a beam of lightning at one of the trees cutting her off. "When I say jump, jump." Sasuke told Scott as Rogue went to get around the trees.

Sasuke was nearing and then shouted. "Jump!" Both jumped as Sasuke used his strength to pull up the snowmobile above the tree and then landing in front of Rogue. Sasuke and Scott then made it to the cave. As Rogue was behind she then glared at Sasuke.

"So how does a southern gal like you know how to handle a snowmobile?" Scott asked. "Let's just say I'm full of surprises." Rogue said walking towards Scott and Sasuke smirking and then going into the cave.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier Mansion**

Both Logan and Xavier were at the fireplace. "Why not tell them the truth?" Logan said leaning on the wall. "How do you tell students that their principal whom they're supposed to respect and their enemy is one of the same?" Xavier said putting his hands together.

"Look if there is anything those kids are good at doing is keeping their cool and keeping their secrets." Logan said. "I don't know." Xavier said unsure. "They'll deal with it trust me you've taught them a lot." Logan spoke.

The door then opened revealing Jean and Storm as they entered. "Troubles brewing a blizzard in the mountains. Ororo said. "The geology club left for their field trip up there this morning." Jean explained.

"Jean I thought you were going with them." Xavier said. "Yeah so did I but I found out Darkholme deep sixed me to make room for her rouge." Jean told. "Rogue." Xavier closed his eyes focusing. "You're right trouble is brewing." Xavier finished.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Cave**

"Okay we are stuck here might as well make the best of it." The teacher explained. "So in review this is a metamorphic rock, question what has altered it from its original state, the answer is the heat pressure or chemical change, it was one thing now it's another." The teacher stated. The teacher then went on to explain more.

The teacher and other students went on leaving Scott and Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see Rogue going off somewhere he then tapped Scott pointing at Rogue they then followed.

They were now deeper in the cave and found a large body of water in the cave with a waterfall flowing from the top. "Wow." Scott said in awe. Both continued forward as Scott was about to take another step before Sasuke grabbed him pulling Scott back.

Sasuke then pointed at the ravine below. "Thanks Sasuke." Scott said in relief he then realized something. "Rogue." Scott called out. They heard steps from behind both turning to see Rogue with a blank face.

"I need to know what you guys want from me?" Rogue said. "We don't want anything except maybe your friendship." Scott answered. "You know what I want the truth am I a target for you and your X-Freaks." Rogue said stepping up closer.

"We uh." Scott couldn't answer. Rogue looked at Scott and then Sasuke. "It's true isn't it I know all about your battle simulation the one where I'm the enemy." She stated. Scott and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"No, no wait Rogue it's complicated we are not who you think we are we've never tried to hurt you before you've been lied to we want you with us." Scott reasoned. "Yeah well sorry not interested." Rogue retorted.

Sasuke grabbed Rogue's shoulder. "Trust us we aren't who you think we are." Sasuke said. Then one of Scott's friend's named Paul found them asking if everything was fine and that they need to come back. "Paul here is your friend I bet you never practice fighting him." Rouge said shrugging Sasuke hand off walking away only to stop.

"I'm afraid you'd lose that bet Rogue." Paul said only to turn in to Ms. Darkholme. "Hello Scott and Sasuke." Ms. Darkholme approached. Sasuke glared as Scott stepped back. "Are you more surprised to see me or me?" She finished changing to her true form.

"Principal Darkholme you're Mystique." Scott said shocked as Sasuke kept his glare. "Tch, I should have seen this you defending those three idiots every time." Sasuke muttered. "Something Professor Xavier neglected to tell you nice of him wasn't it." Mystique started. "Both of you have no idea what he has been hiding from you let me fill you in, you X-Men are only puppets for Charles Xavier and I am a sharp blade cutting your strings just so I can watch you fall." Mystique finished pushing Scott.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and kicked Mystique in the gut before grabbing Scott's hand he then tried to lift Scott up only for Mystique to come back and kick Sasuke off with Scott causing both of them to fall down the ravine.

"No Scott, Sasuke." Rouge shouted as he went down on her knees to look down to see them gone she then turned and glared at Mystique. "Why did you do that?" Rogue shouted. "I'm protecting you dear from their lies they only want to hurt you just like Charles Xavier and all the other X-Men." Mystique said.

"And what did you do to Paul." Rogue glared. "Lets just say he missed the bus due to some miscommunication about the departure time." Mystique finished transforming into Paul.

"Now let's rejoin the others and break the tragic news." Mystique said as Paul. Rogue glared as she took off her glove and grabbed Mystique wrist. "No more secrets." Rogue snapped absorbing Mystique powers.

"Your powers are mine your memories are mine." Rogue declared memories appeared as she watched all of Mystique memories as she saw her pretend to be the X-Men and go after her as them. Mystique then collapsed and Rogue panted putting her hand to her head. "Oh Sasuke and Scott I'm sorry." Rogue said looking down at the ravine one more time.

Rogue's eyes widen to see Sasuke with his sword dug and hanging on with Scott holding on to his other hand. Sasuke looked down to see a little edge to stand on. He then started swing Scott. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Scott said nervous.

Sasuke only responded with a grunt before tossing Scott on the little edge, suddenly the rocks cracked making Sasuke sword lose its grip slightly he then circulated lightning in his feet and dug his feet into the wall.

Rogue jumped down looking like Mystique making Scott panic only for her to land and change to her normal self. "Sorry its me." Rogue said. "Yeah it's getting kind of hard to tell who the players without a scorecard around here." Scott said.

Sasuke then circulated lighting to his hand left hand creating a holding spot and then took out his sword from the wall and sheathing it. He continued to circulate lighting to his hands and feet going across the wall as if it was rock climbing.

Sasuke then landed near Rogue and Scott. "Thanks Sasuke." Scott said patting him on the back. Suddenly Mystique slid down a boulder on their landing spot and destroying it making all three of them falling down into the water.

All three were deep underwater as Sasuke quickly grabbed Rogue and Scott and pulled them up. The water current started taking them to a cliff. "Scott shoot the wall." Sasuke shouted. Scott did just that giving them more space to deal with.

"Hang on." Scott said grabbing both Sasuke and Rogue as they hanged from a rock before landing on a edge again only for it to collapse on impact as they then fell on solid ground and leaving them open to the blizzard.

Sasuke stood up to see a damaged Scott, he tried to get up but felt pain in his right leg. Sasuke then fell down on his left knee but stood up against the pain helping an unconscious Scott. Rogue got up and helped Sasuke with Scott.

Rogue looked around. "Oh man we are going to die." Rogue said panicking. Sasuke grunted as Scott came back conscious. "Thanks for the pep talk." Scott joked. "Rogue thanks for saving our lives." Scott said.

"I owed it to you guys Mystique had me pretty mixed up, her minds a tortured mess but I saw enough to know you guys aren't my enemy." Rogue said. Sasuke grunted activating his Sharingan again looking for an escape.

"I really thought she cared about me." Rogue spoke. "Hey she probably does sometime its hard to understand." Scott said breathing hard. "Adults just never seem to trust us." Scott finished before going out unconscious.

"Scott don't pass out come on wake up." Rogue said scared. Sasuke then looked up and saw Mystique glarin, he gave Scott to Rogue before standing up. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Rogue shouted.

Sasuke shot a beam of lighting scraping Mystique's shoulder as she cried in pain, she then transformed to a wolf and came down facing them. "Get back now." Sasuke yelled at Rogue. "Make sure he's safe." Sasuke said lowly before stepping in front of Mystique.

Sasuke looked at Mystique growling back. Mystique then jumped at Sasuke forcing him to the ground Sasuke smirked confusing her before lightning came out of his body shocking her off.

'Sasuke where are you.' Sasuke heard Xavier contact him. 'Just watch for an optic ray.' Sasuke finished before Xavier could respond. "Rogue get Scott to shoot an optic ray now." Rogue was about to question why before Sasuke looked at her dead in the eyes.

Rogue did as Sasuke said and an optic ray was blasted from Scott. Sasuke stood up looking at Mystique. "That's all you got." Sasuke smirked. Mystique jumped on Sasuke again but this time knocking Sasuke down targeting his bad leg making him lose balance and causing him to hang off the edge.

"Sasuke!" Rogue shouted and then took off her glove and absorbed Scott's powers. "Hey teach!" Rogue shouted getting Mystique attention. "Next time don't mess with the rogue." Rogue finished shooting an optic ray at Mystique and knocking her off.

Mystique quickly transformed to a bird flying off. Rogue quickly rushed towards Sasuke as the bridge started cracking, she helped Sasuke up as the Blackbird came next to them. Sasuke quickly went to Scott and threw him up towards Logan.

Logan put Scott in holding out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Logan's hand holding his hand out to Rogue just as Rogue came to grab on the bridge collapsed as she screamed but Sasuke quickly grabbed her sleeve.

"I got you." Sasuke said as Logan started pulling them up. They all headed inside, Ororo checked on Scott as Sasuke sat on the ground stretching his bad leg. Rogue sat down as well with her arms around her knees.

Logan then approached her where's your allegiance kid?" Logan asked before her. "Will I get thrown of if I say no?" Rogue stated looking at Logan and shivering. "Nope not our style kid." Logan responded.

Rogue then looked at Scott and then Sasuke. Sasuke stood up. "Join us you've earned my trust." Sasuke stated holding his hand out. Rogue looked at Logan and he nodded she took Sasuke's hand smiling. "Thanks for earlier." She said.

"Let's just say that's I paid off my debt to you." Sasuke stated with his lips curling up slightly.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Xavier's Mansion**

Everyone was in the main room. "It's the same as lying to us we had the right to know who our principal really was." Jean spoke up. The rest of the student's agreed as Sasuke was on the couch listening with his right leg up with a cast around it.

"Yeah man we weren't like going to chase after her." Kurt said. "Yeah if she wants to play like nothing's going down so can we." Evan spoke after. "It's like we were playing with fire but didn't even know it." Kitty said.

Xavier nodded and turned to Rogue. "Rogue?" Xavier asked for her opinion. "Um it's not my place to answer." Rogue said. "What do you mean you are part of the family now right Sasuke." Kitty spoke wrapping her arms around his neck from behind the couch.

Sasuke grunted before nodding in approval. "I think, no I've learned that honesty is very important between the people you care about at least it is to me." Rogue finished. "You're right all of you and I must apologize for keeping this secret from you but you must understand there are many challenges in your future and secrets, elements of surprise, some you are ready to deal with some you are not." Xavier started.

"In the future I will try to do better knowing which one is which." Xavier finished. "Thanks Professor we are all in this together it's nice to know we all got something to learn, that's what makes us X-Men." Scott said standing up.

The other stood up behind Scott nodding. Sasuke looked on until he was pulled up by Kitty. "Oh you are with us too Sasuke." Kitty said pulling him harshly up. Sasuke grunted in pain from his leg and glared. Kitty sweat dropped. "Sorry." She said looking down.

Sasuke sighed before putting his hand out in the middle of everyone. They all looked confused until Sasuke grabbed Kitty's hand and put it on top of his. The rest followed and then all that was heard from the mansion was X-Men.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 **Phew done with that chapter. I hope you enjoyed that I implemented two episodes. Should I do this or continue to only do one at a time? Well hope you enjoy.**

 **~Peace**


End file.
